Spy
by NicoleSavage21
Summary: The CIA is on a manhunt for Meg Masters, an heiress who's about to sell a nuclear bomb and the agency sends Castiel Novak, an agent who's never been out in the field. In order to stop the sale, Castiel must get in deep under cover with the help of his best friend, Charlie Bradbury, and his mentor/crush, Dean Winchester. Can Cas stop her, or will the world be in chaos?
1. Chapter 1

In Barcelona, a party is being held at a beach house. It was hosted by a well-known terrorist, Thomas Masters also known as Azazel. The party was a formal one with men in tuxedos and the women in dresses.

A man in the middle of the room wasn't exactly a friend of Azazel. His dark blonde hair was parted neatly to the side and he had on a regular tuxedo. Most of the ladies were noticing him by his faded freckles, green eyes, and attractiveness.

As a waitress with a plate of wine glasses pass by him, he smoothly grabs a glass and takes a big drink of it. "God, this shit tastes like peanut butter." He quietly comments to himself. Out of the blue, the man tosses it on the floor.

The sound of shattering glass attracts most of the guests, including bodyguards who step away from their positions to check on the situation. Once the guards left their spots, the man manages to get to a door one of them was blocking.

Before he could go any further, the man pulls out a gun from her jacket and holds it out. He carefully walks down the stairs aiming the gun and he turns a corner.

At last, he finds a big door and quietly opens it. Inside of the room was a man on the phone with his back turned to the other man.

"Hang up." The man with the gun commanded him. He aims the gun directly at the the other man.

The guy puts down the phone and turns around. "Agent Dean Winchester," he says his name. His voice sent a chill down Dean's spine. "I'm honored."

"Pleasure's all mine." Dean replies. "Tell me where the bomb is, Azazel. 10 seconds, or you're dead. I mean it." He warns the older man.

Azazel cackles as he takes one step closer. "Interesting. You see, when my men and I hid it... I made sure to erase any witnesses. And then I erased the erasers. Which means, I'm now the only one who knows...just where that dangerously compact and transportable nuke is. So...I'd say I have more than 10 seconds."

His information didn't frightened Dean. The CIA agent kept his gun up and attempts to sound threatening towards the terrorist." Well then, in that case, I'd say you'd better start—" Dean accidentally sneezes causing him to pull the trigger on his gun. The bullet fires at Azazel's forehead and he collaspes to the floor dead. "Oh, fuck!" Dean groans.

"Oh, my God!" A voice gasps from Dean's ear piece. It was Dean's partner, Castiel, who was monitoring him from the basement of the CIA building. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." Dean quickly explains to him. "There's like a shit ton of pollen in here! I'm suffocating in here! Jody is going to kick me in the balls."

"Oh, God! Christmas on a cracker!" Then, Castiel remembered something. "Did you take your medicine?"

Dean knew that Cas had packed his medicine in his bags, but Dean was too stubborn to take it. "I forgot it on the plane." He lies to his friend.

"I told you this morning that I put extra in all your jackets." Cas reminds him.

The agent rolls his eyes and pulls it out of his jacket pocket. "You did? Great. Thanks." Dean puts them back in his pocket.

"No, you know what? That's on me." Cas blames himself for the mishap. "Because I heard you

sniffle a while ago and I did nothing with that information. So that's blood on my hands, really..." On his computer, Cas had a view on the whole building and spotted three men from another room heading to Dean. "Okay. You know what? You got three coming in. Get out the back door now. Move."

Agent Dean Winchester heads out the door while the three men enter the room. One of them begins shooting at him. "Anybody in here?" Dean asks his partner.

"Yeah, we got one coming around the corner, now." Cas informs him.

At that moment, a man with gun appears at the corner. Before he could shoot, Dean leans to the side and grabs his arm. He kicks the back of his knee causing him to fall to the ground.

"Your three guests are coming out that door behind you right now." Castiel warns him about the three men following him.

Dean shoots at the first man three times and he shot the second one twice. He gets the third guard by the hand causing him to drop his gun. In the heat of the moment, Dean sprints towards him and kicks him in the face. "I should've brought more bullets." He laughs for a second.

In the basement office, where Cas was, the other agents in the lunchroom that was right behind Cas's desks. "I thought they were chocolate sprinkles, which I would eat," Charlie told the staff. "Normally, by the fistful...but this tasted like...there's no other way to say it, really. Like a rat's ass."

Cas covers his mic and asks, "Guys, can you please keep it down?"

"Sorry, Cas," Charlie apologizes to her best friend. "But unfortunately, there's vermin in the ceiling again, and I hate to say it, but...they've pooped all over your cake." Once she said that, Becky spits out the piece she had taken a bite of.

"I'm going left?" Dean asks him.

Castiel goes back to the screen and answers, "No, I need you to go right and head down the tunnel. You've got one coming around to your right, and he's got a swarm behind him."

In a matter of seconds, a man with a gun came around the corner and Dean wraps his hands around his arm. He pushes his elbow the opposite way and makes it snap backwards. As the man screams in pain, Dean flips him onto the ground and snatches the gun out of his hand. He looks up at the four men coming at him. He shoots all four of them in the chest and drops it once it was out of bullets.

"Watch your back." Castiel warns him. Dean swings his arm back at another man coming at him. He kicks him twice until he falls down unconscious. "Oh, that was a close one, Dean."

"Who's the finest of them all?" Dean asks him, wanting him to make him feel superior.

Cas rolls his eyes. "I'm not gonna say it, Dean. And you're not going to get it out of me." He smiles at the screen.

"You want me to tell Charlie about that time you broke her favorite—" Dean was about to bring up the incident that occurred two years.

Before he could say anymore, Cas starts chanting, "Oh, Dean, you're so fine. You're so fine, you blow my mind. Hey, Dean!" He claps along until he notices another man coming up behind Dean. "Oh, God, duck!"

Instantly, Dean ducks once a man behind him throws a punch toward him. Dean quickly stands up and throws his legs up at the man. He wraps his legs around the man's neck and flips him over. Dean Winchester elegantly lands on his feet while the man lands on his face.

"Nice moves, Dean." Castiel compliments him. "Pilates has been working out for you."

"You noticed?" He asked his friend.

Cas mumbles, "Yeah, you just seem looser. Like, in your hips. I mean athletically speaking. I don't know. I guess you don't seem so awkward." Shut up, he mouthes to himself.

"Going straight?" Dean asks him.

"No, go right up the stairs." Castiel instructs the CIA agent. "You're gonna find a little friend on the first landing."

At that moment, Dean punches the guy and and kicks him in the stomach. He throws him down the stairs and continues walking. "Thanks for your help." He tells Castiel.

"You're clear to the top." Cas informs him. "Get moving."

All of a sudden, a small part of the ceiling in tne basement collaspes. Bats flew out freaking the entire staff out. "Oh, my God!" A man screams. "The rats can fly!"

The vermin situation annoyed Castiel and he yells, "Come on, you guys!" He goes back to his computer and instructs Dean, "All right, Dean. Stop at the door. You got a guard approaching. I'll tell you when. Wait for it, Dean. Three...Two, one. Now!"

On three, Dean forcefully pushes the door open hitting the guard. As the guard falls down, Dean finds himself back in the party catching everybody's attention. "Ooh, did that hurt?" He jokes.

"Hey, you!" A man calls out to Dean. The agent turns back and makes a mad dash for it once he sees a group of men running towards him.

However, Castiel was being attacked by one of the bats. Then, someone covers him with a blanket blinding him from the screen. "They're clawing at my face!" Cas yelps. "I can't see!"

"What do you mean, you can't see me?" Dean demanded from him as he runs.

Moments later, Cas throws the blanket off of himself and the bat flies away. "I'm good." He panted. "You've got SUVs approaching. Go to the dock!" Dean does what he says and heads towards the dock. "Azazel's boat is at the end."

As Dean runs to the dock, the men from the SUVs pulls out guns and begins shooting at Dean. Everybody at the party flees in terror while Dean manages to escape ever single bullet aimed at him. He hops into the boat and hides as the men kept shooting at him.

"Uh... No keys, Cas." Dean grunts as he ducks.

"The panel's on the lower left under the steering wheel." Castiel tells him. "You can hotwire it."

Dean winchester reaches for the panel, but immediately pulls back once a bullet nearly hits his hand. "I can't get to the wires!"

It took Cas a second to think quick on his feet. "Okay, then stay down and hold your ears!" He says as he quickly dials the phone next to him.

"How will I hear your beautiful voice?" Dean jokes with him in a serious situation.

"Stop being adorable and get down!" Cas yells at him. On the phone, he commands the person, "Lock on coordinate 43.16547...27.94654...and fire, now."

Out of the blue, an explosion occurs on the dock and the men go flying back. Dean is able to hotwire the boat and escape. "Whoo!" Dean howls. "Close one! Nice drone work, Cas! I could kiss you."

"Well, I would accept that with an open mouth." Cas awkwardly blurts out. Now he wished that he could die.

Instead of responding to that subject, Dean laughs, "Soon as I'm back, dinner is on me. Great work, Cas. Hey, pick up my dry cleaning

for me, would you? Also, get my car."

"Oh, sure." Cas answers. "No problem."

"Oh, and I have to fire my gardener." Dean added.

Cas drops his jaw and murmurs, "Jaime? Why him? Dean, your lawn looks fine. He does a good job."

"He keeps running over the sprinkler heads with the mower." Dean tells him about Jaime. "Can you cut him loose for me? Come on, Cas. He likes you better than me."

For a moment, Cas thought about it. He didn't want to fire Jaime even if he was doing a horrible job. "Um... Yeah. Oh, yeah, sure. But you owe me."

"Thanks, you're the best." Dean says to his friend. "See you later, Cas."

After Cas signs off, he mumbles. "God. Poor Jaime."

In the backyard of dean's small house, Cas stood there talking to Jaime the gardener. "The thing is,

Jaime, that...Uh...Oh!" Castiel notices the three little kids of Jaime's T-shirt. "These are your children? Your children, here?"

"Yeah, I have children." Jaime answers him.

"I just have to cover those eyes. They're looking right at me. Um..." Cas places his fingers over the T-shirt that he wouldn't look at the faces of Jaime's children.

"Please, don't fire me." The gardener begs him.

"No. Jaime, I would never." Cas calms him down. "This is more of a review."

Suddenly, Jaime begins humming to a song and make Castiel sing along. "Ahh!" They sang.

"The lawnmower!" Cas says aloud over the singing.


	2. Cas's Pinkeye

As promise, Dean returns home and takes Castiel to dinner at a fancy French restaurant. Usually, Dean feels weird at these types of restaurants especially since most of the waiters spoke french. Cas knew French as well as many other languages and would often impress Dean with his knowledge of other things.

At the restaurant, Dean patiently waits as Castiel orders for them in french. During that, a waiter places a plate on the table with two little white things on them. The waiter pours water on the two white things and they grow a little.

"These look good." In an instant, Dean takes one of the white things and puts it in his mouth. "I don't wanna be critical, but this tastes like soap." Dean tells them with his mouth full.

Cas reqches over and grabs the other white thing. He carefully unfolds it and reveals to Dean what it truly was. "Dean, you're eating a hand towel." He tells him.

The agent stops chewing on it and pulls the napkin out of his mouth. "Just cleansing my palette." Dean awkwardly responds.

Both of them starting laughing. Castiel would always laugh at Dean when he does dumb things. The two of them knew that when they do stupoid things in front of each other, they would simply laugh it off. "Jeez, you had to take me

to such a dump?" Cas chortles. "Come on, cheapskate!"

"Burger King was booked up." Dean makes another witty joke.

Castiel laughed again, only this time he let out a loud snort. He quoted down for a second and smirks, "Sorry. I'm having dinner with Gallagher over here."

"You're funny." Dean compliments his friend as they received glasses of wine. "Never as funny as you, Cas. To another successful mission. Go team."

They clink their wine glasses together and took a drink out of it. Cas puts his glass down and asks, "So how's Sam and Emily doing?"

Dean puts down his drink and answers, "Well they're expecting another little monster in the family."

Another little monster, he thought. Cas was good friends with Dean's brother, Sam and his wife, Emily. He absolutely adore their daughter, Erica, who's barely out of diapers. "You're kidding?" Castiel gasped. "They're having another one?"

"Yep, she's already three months." Dean informs him of his new nephew or niece. "Although they're hoping it's a boy, I'm not so sure."

"Well congrats on being an uncle." Cas says to his friend. Kids and family were a big thing when it comes to being a CIA agent. Some of the agents make it work by hiding their family information on the files making sure that none of their enemies could threatens their loved ones.

Dean was never sure if he wanted to start a family, but that didn't stop him from dating. "So, hey, how's you and that guy?" Dean mentions. "What's his name again? Zack?"

"Zeke." He corrects him. "Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna see him anymore."

"What? Why not? I thought you were into him."

His friend shrugs his shoulders. "Well he cheated on me with this girl nam d Hannah. It was right in front of me. Zeke wanted to spice up our sex so he suggested that we have a threesome with Hannah. He didn't exactly show anything to me because when she first came, they went straight to the bedroom without me." Cas was ashamed to have told Dean what happened with his ex.

For one thing, Dean knew that Cas was gay when they first met. It never bothered him that his best friend was a homosexual, but it would always piss Dean off when guys take advantage of him. "I'm sorry, Cas. He's an asshole."

"Yeah, he was." Cas agrees with him. "I should really stop looking for guys at Starbucks."

In order to cheer Cas up, Dean decides to change the subject. "Hey, I've been thinking. I couldn't do what I do without you. And I've been thinking about doing something special for you... So..." He pulls out a necklace from his pocket, which was a funny looking amulet.

"Good gravy, Dean." Castiel chuckles. "I like it. I can't seem to stop looking at it...and it can't stop looking at me. Imagine how awkward it would've been if it'd been a diamond ring or something."

At that moment, Dean starts laughing again. "You kidding me right?"

"Not a diamond ring! No! I would've had to say,

"I don't want to marry you!" I don't want your muscly arms and hands...rubbing my back with Nivea for the rest of my life. And our three kids run in, you know...Karen, Tommy and Billy...and we'd say, "Get out of here!" And they'd just all have that beautiful jaw...and forest green eyes, and a full mouth." Cas tries to stop but manages to pretend as if he were joking. "I mean...no, thank you. I'll just, you know, I'll just... Can you give me a little jewelry I can actually wear?"

Dean frowns. "Not gonna wear it? I should've known that it was girly. I wasn't trying to make it feminine, Cas."

"Yes. Yeah. I was just saving it." Cas puts it over his head and adjusts it. "Look at that. Wow, that's a...That is an adjustable toggle. Adjustable toggle. You don't see that with a lot of jewelry."

"It's so you. Is it?" Dean snorts. "Seriously, I couldn't do what I do without you, in my earpiece. I could never do what you do."

Castiel manages to make a joke out of it. "Can you imagine me as a spy? Oh, my God. Out in the field. Yeah. With a gun! What? "Hi, terrorists. Oh, golly! Oh, I shot myself! Whoops! I meant to shoot you,

not me!" That's probably what I'd say."

"Come on, buddy." Dean assures him. "You would be a good spy. Better than Crowley. That guy is like a Scottish wanker with a major stick up his ass."

"They would never let me be a spy. I can't even

dress like a spy. Look at you and your tailored... Everything is cut right. And mine is like a lumpy pumpkin sack T-shirt."

"Come here. Come here. Close." Cas leans over the table and the silverware clatters as he puts his weight on the table. "I think you're getting pinkeye."

"What? No." Cas responds.

Deans studies his blue eyes for a moment. Right there. Did you wipe your eye after you cleaned out the cat box?

"I don't have cats." Castiel tells him.

"You should get some." Dean suggests. "They're good company."

The next day, Dean and Cas were sitting in the conference room with Jody Mills, the head of their agency. Dean had on his business suit, which he usually wears to work, and Cas had on his standard attire of T-shirt and jeans. As Dean predicted, Castiel's left eye was bloody red.

"We've intercepted chatter...that the weapon is still being offered to the highest bidder." Jody informs them. "Someone other than Azazel knows where that nuke is."

"It's probably his daughter, Meg." Cas suggested to their boss. "She's really the only person he's trusted."

It was at that moment Jody notices the agent's pinkeye. "Jesus, Novak, do you have pinkeye? Go home. You're going to infect everybody."

"Told you." Dean mumbles.

"No, it's not pinkeye, ma'am." He tries to explain to her. "It's just I'm having a bit of an allergic reaction."

"Well, I'm allergic to disgusting childhood illnesses, so stay away from me." Jody harshly warns him.

Cas quickly apologizes, "Sorry."

"Anyway, you're right." She goes back to the subject of the mission. "After Azazel's death, Megan Masters went to a safety deposit box at a DSK bank in Varna. The chatter picked up later that night."

"What do we know about her?" Dean asks, curious about his next mission.

"I can pull up her file." Cas stands up and places the file in front of Jody.

Jody gags once the agent touches her computer. "Jesus! Not my keyboard with your pinkeye-infected fingers! Why don't you just cry directly into my mouth while you're at it?"

"It really is just an allergic reaction..." Cas murmurs. "Okay, I'm gonna go sit down." He sits back down as Jody pulls up the info on Meg Masters.

Jody begins the introduction. "Megan Masters. Majored in international law at Oxford. Top of her class. Been living in London for the past 10 years. We know she has been communicating with the heads of several terrorist organizations. Most ominously...Zachariah Dudaev, the al-Qaeda-funded leader of the Chechen Martyrs' Brigade. We have compelling evidence that he has the machinery in place to get that nuke to New York in time for next week's UN General Assembly."

"I'm already packed." Dean tells his boss.

"One of our sources was told she has taken up residence outside of Sofia. Go get her." Both Cas and Dean stand up, and head out the door. "Jesus, Novak, go put on some sunglasses or something. I feel like you're a Gypsy, cursing me with it."

They starting walking out of the conference room. "Dean, I don't know about this. Meg's location is just too easy to find."

"Yeah, it's not like she would leave it wide open." Dean agrees with his friend. "You think she might be planning something for me? Maybe a trap."

"Whatever it is, we'll get her." Dean steps into the elevator. "I'll call you when I get there, alright. By the way, I really can't look in your eyes right now. It's just really creepy."

Cas blushes for a second and replies, "Yeah, I'll just wear an eye patch from Walgreen's."

Both of them laugh for a moment. Dean chuckles, "God, I admire you. See you later, Cas." The elevator doors close between them.


	3. Shit's About to Get Real Sad

"I admire you?" Charlie repeats. She and Castiel were at a bar talking about what had happened in the afternoon. "Well, did he at least say it in a flirty tone that says... 'And because of my admiration, I shall now take my shirt off... and penetrate you?'"

Of course being best friends, Charlie knew about Cas's obvious crush on Dean Winchester. Ever time she caught him staring at Dean, Charlie would tell him to close his mouth or he'll catch flies. "No." Cas tells the redhead. "The only way he'd invite me to his bedroom is if he wants me to fix his bed. I'm so stupid."

"Maybe when he asks you, you come in wearing sexy lingerie from Victoria's Secret." Charlie suggested in a joking manner. "Wear corset, fishnet leggings, and high heels! Come on, he will totally fall for you."

Castiel bursts out laughing. "No, he won't. Charlie, you told me to do that a bunch times. The answer is no." He drinks his whiskey.

"Hey, I'm just making suggestions here." Charlie tells her best friend. "Both of us are gay and we don't have good advice for our love lives. It's like when you set me up with that girl, Dorothy and I regretted every second of it."

"Can I just have a sip of your wine?" Cas asks her.

"Mmm-hmm." Charlie hands him her glass of red wine and allows him to drink it. Instead taking a sip, Cas drinks mostly all of it. "It's quite buttery. Wow. Okay, we could order you your own glass. That was mine!"

After he was finished with it, Cas put it back and sighs. "My life is a disaster. I'm 27, I live by myself...I haven't been in a real relationship since Uriel left me three years ago."

"Well, Uriel was a jackass." Charlie comments about Cas's ex-boyfriend. When Cas was dating Uriel, Charlie and Dean didn't like him one bit. Both of them hated how he would control Cas and not let him hang out with them. The time came for Cas to dump him was when he told him not to hang out with Dean anymore.

"When I gave up teaching to join the CIA, I thought everything was gonna be different. I thought I was gonna be this amazing spy. I'm just the same boring person I was before."

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you're brilliant as you are. You're exciting." Charlie thinks of a way to lighten up the mood. "Come on, let's cheer you up. Okay. My nephew loves this. All right."

She grabs her napkin and hides her face behind it. When Charlie reveals her face, she make a silly face. "Okay." Cas responds. "Thanks. Isn't your nephew three? My God."

"Okay, this will be different." She hides her face again and show it. It was the same face she was making, but Cas didn't chuckle one bit.

He solemnly says, "Exactly the same face."

Trying to make him laugh, Charlie promises, "This will be different. Ready? Aah..." She makes the exact same face once more.

"That's the exact same thing." Cas tells her, not surprised by it one bit.

"How is that the same thing? There was a little bit  
of tongue there." Charlie puts her napkin back on the table.

"Please stop." He asks the redhead. "That's not cheering me up."

"Do you know what? You play it too safe, Cas. It's true."

For a moment, Cas thinks of his mother and says to Charlie, "I still hear my mom's voice...'Well behaved people often make history."

Charlie raises her eyebrow. "Yes, you do know the phrase is...'Well-behaved women seldom make history?'"

"Yeah. That's never how she said it." He nodded.

"What were her others?" She asks Castiel.

Cas thought over everything his mom has said and tells her, "Just blend in. Let somebody else win. Classic. I got that a lot in high school. And there was, 'Give up on your dream, Castiel.' She used to write that in my lunchbox."

"Oh... I mean, look, okay? What's really so different between us and Anna Milton?" Castiel turns around and spots Anna, the most successful female agent in the CIA.

Anna was wearing a fitted white dress and matching heels. Once she walked in, a group of men came up to her and started talking to her. "I think literally everything from her reputation at the agency to her silicone-inflated ass." Cas smirks as he turns back to Charlie.

"No, hang on, no, because you were just as good as her at the Academy." Charlie says to him. "Your ass is as big as hers and yours is real."

"She's had more successful missions than even Dean." Castiel reminds his best friend. "They used to date, you know. The only reason they broke up was because Anna didn't want to get involved with someone she works with."

As Charlie kept glancing over at them, Anna laughs with the men surrounding her. "Oh, she's the worst." Charlie groans. "Look at her. She thinks she's so perfect, doesn't she? 'Hi, I'm Anna Milton, super spy.' Perfect hair. Perfect face. She probably cries herself to sleep every night."

Cas mumbles, "I don't think she probably does. It doesn't look like she doesn't."

"She probably does. And not, like, sort of cute, little tears. Like, really sort of silent, kind of big." Charlie makes a funny crying face, trying to make fun of Anna Milton.

"I don't think that's what..." Cas tries so hard not to laugh, but he couldn't help it anymore. He bursts out laughing, which catches Anna's attention.

"Like a sort of upside down kidney bean." Charlie chuckles. "This is what I look like when I'm asleep."

After that, Cas looks back for a moment and notices Anna walking towards them. "Shut up, be quiet." He hisses to Charlie

"She won't know who we are." Charlie whispers. "She's so full of herself."

"Hey, Charlie. Hi, Castiel." She kindly says to them.

"Hi, Anna." They both said nicely to the CIA agent.

Anna smiles at them and coos, "Look at you two cuties sitting here being all cute." She turns to the bartender and orders, "Can I have an Old Fashioned, please?"

"The service is really slow." Cas informs her.

"Super slow." Charlie Bradbury added. "Good luck getting that in the next hour."

Right after that, the bartender places the drink on the counter. "Here you go, Miss Milton." He says.

"Thank you." She takes a sip of the drink. "Alan and I go way back. I come here all the time."

Cas nodded. "So do we. Right, Alan? Hey, Alan. Alan!"

"Big A, Big A!" Charlie calls out. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Al! We got a whole..."

The bartender finally notices them and asks Anna, "Miss Milton, are these two bothering you?"

"No, thank you. They're fine." Anna tells him.

"Alan! He's the sweetest." Charlie fakes the friendship between them and the bartender. "He totally pretends not to know. It's a game."

Cas agrees, "He's funny."

"Yeah, anyway, I'm taking some time off, so I'll see you guys when I get back." Anna Milton says to the two agents.

"Oh, where are you going?" Castiel asks the woman.

"Capri," she answers him.

"Capri." Charlie repeats. "I believe it's 'Cahpri.' That's how the locals say it, anyway."

Anna places her drink and mentions, "Oh...I wish I could just stick around here... curl up with a good book. But I have a yacht full of friends waiting for me. Yachts are the worst. They seem so glamorous, but...they're the worst.

"Boo, yachts." Charlie jokes, which makes the three of them laugh.

"Anyhoo, I'll see you guys when I get back, all freckled and tan."

"We're gonna see you." Castiel says to her. "Bye."

"Bye!" Anna begins walking back to her group of friends.

As she walks, Charlie making a farting noise, which caught Anna's attention and she looks back at them. "Oh, sorry. Castiel is ill. It's his stomach." She convincingly lies to them.

Anna goes back to her group and Cas turns back to his best friend. "Oh, my God. Thank you for that. Why would you do that?"

"I panicked." Charlie shrieks.

"What a great moment. Just look at her." Cas says as Anna talks to her friends.

"I know. That dress. Look at that confidence. You're not even allowed to smoke in here." Charlie mentions as Anna lights a cigarette and inhales.

"I'm gonna go home." Castiel tells her.

"No, come on." Charlie begged, but Cas was always heading out the door.

The next day, Castiel gets on his computer and Dean is in Varna. He speaks into the microphone, "Dean, you good?"

"Okay, Cas. Just pulling up." In Varna, it was nighttime. Dean emerges from the bushes and holds up his gun as he walks up to the house.

Becky comes up behind Cas with a plate of cake and compliments, "Castiel, you're killing it."

"Oh, good. It's the chicory." Cas tells her.

"Any sign of her in the house?" Dean asks his partner.

The computer couldn't find any signs of life in the house. "Heat sensors aren't picking anything up." Castiel informs him. "There's some kind of interference. I don't like this, Dean."

"I'm up for the challenge." Cas hated how stubborn Dean can be. "Let's go in."

Suddenly, the computer started freezing. "Shoot, there's something wrong with your camera. Can you switch it out for a new one?"

"Too late." Dean carefully opens the slide glass doors.

Cas studies the whole house, that has no security or anybody. "No security. Her father would never have left himself this exposed. Pull back, Dean. This is too easy."

Even though it seems like a trap, Dean ignores Cas and replies, "I like things that are easy." It was annoying him that Dean didn't bother to pay attention to the details of the mission.

Out of the blue, two men pop up out of nowhere. One of them grabs him from behind and yanks the gun out of Dean's hand. In order to escape them, Dean thrusts his feet towards the other guy kicking him against the kitchen counter. Then, Dean pushes himself and the guy against the wall.

As Dean slips out of the guy's arms and lands on the floor, he wraps his feet around the man's knees and trips him. The guard falls towards the counter snapping his neck against the edge.

"Oh, my God, Dean! I don't know how you do things like that." Cas manages to compliment him.

Dean Winchester kneels down and searches for guns in the dead men's pockets. "Hey, who's the finest of them all?" He asks Cas.

"I don't know." A female voice answers him. "I'm guessing you? Drop your weapon."

The voice sent a chill down Castiel's spine. His smile dies down as Dean looks up at the woman. "Dean, what's happening?" Cas asked him.

It was her.

Meg Masters.

She was right in front of Dean holding a gun at him. "Let me guess. Whoever is in your ear wants to know what's happening? He's about to die. That's what."

"An awfully big gun for such a little girl." Dean mocks her.

"Oh, God, don't say stuff like that." Cas warns him. Looking around the area viewed through Dean's camera contact lens, Castiel notices a knife rack on the counter. "Okay, there's a knife rack directly to your right. The way she's holding the gun, she's not experienced. If you duck and lunge, you can get the knife and disarm her."

"Did someone just suggest that you grab one of those knives?" Meg asked

All of a sudden, Dean's camera begins to scratch up. Cas looses his visual connection with him. "No, no, no!" Cas panted as he taps on the keyboard. "Damn it!"

His worrying attracts the attention of his co-workers. "Cas, what's going on?" Charlie asks as she, Becky, and Garth come to his side.

"I lost Dean's connection." Cas tells them. "Garth, could you get it?"

Garth kneels down and types in a few codes. "Hang on, I got it. It's coming back."

"Dean? Dean, can you hear me?" Cas continuously cries out his name. "Answer me! Dean?"

Thanks to Garth, the camera comes back on. The screen shows Meg pointing a gun directly at the camera. "The person on the other side—can they see me right now?" She asks him

"It's her." Becky breathes as the four friends stared at the screen.

"Let me adjust the angle a little bit." Meg Master pulls the trigger and the camera freezes.

The four of them yelps in shock as they heard Dean fall to the ground. Cas's heart stops beating as his eyes began watering.

"Oh, my God." Charlie gasped.

"No, Dean!" Cas yells in the microphone. "Dean, can you hear me? Answer me. Please, Dean!"

"I'll call Jody." Becky says as she walks over to her desk to contact their boss.

On the screen, it shows Meg turning over the camera that was still in Dean's eye. "Whoever's on the other side of this earpiece, I hope you're listening. His name was Dean Winchester and he worked for the CIA. I know who all your active agents are, including Gabriel Arches, Crowley MacLeod, Benny Lafitte, and Anna Milton. So, unless you'd like the body count to grow... I suggest you stay the fuck away from me. Now grab some tissues, because shit's about to get real sad."

"No, no..." Dean's last words were interrupted by a gun shot. The camera went blank and all of them were silent.

"Oh, my God, Dean." Garth says under his breath. "His connection is lost."

Castiel couldn't find the words to describe what happened. "I should've stopped him." He mumbles as tear began rolling down his eyes. "I should've. Why didn't I stop him from going in there?"

Right there, Cas lost it in front of them. He bursts into tears as Charlie embraces him in her arms. "Cas, sweetie, hey, hey. It's not your fault." She coos to him like if she were his mother. 'Okay, Cas, it's not your fault."

Becky tells Jody over the phone, "Dean Winchester is down. Meg Masters knows the names of all our top agents, Jody. Killing Dean was a warning to us."


	4. I Volunteer as Agent

The funeral was too much for Cas to take. Mostly, the whole agency attended the funeral. At the church, where Dean's family goes to, the people in the front row were Dean's parents, Mary and John.

Cas knew John and Mary very well since they met him around the time he met Dean. Both of them knew that Cas were gay and often mistook them for being a couple.

Next to them were Sam, Emily, and Erica. Of course Sam was a foot taller than his wife, who had olive skin and long black hair. In Sam's arms was their daughter, Erica. She looked more like Emily except her hair was light brown and she had lighter skin.

The rest of the Winchester family included Dean's grandfather, Samuel and most of Dean's cousins from Mary's side of the family. Also, they were extended members of the family who were really just close friends. John's closest friend, Bobby Singer, who was known as Uncle Bobby. Sitting next to him were his wife, Ellen, and her daughter, Jo.

Castiel said hi to all of them and mourn over their lost one. During the whole funeral, Cas sat there next to Charlie with her eyes watering. He felt responsible for all of this. If only he had stopped Dean from going in there. If only he hadn't told him about the knife rack. Everything about it Castiel blames himself.

The next day at work, Cas looks at the video of Dean before getting killed. He needed to find clues about Meg Masters. Castiel was desperate to find anything that might lead the agency to her. He didn't just want to find that woman; he wanted her dead for killing Dean.

"Castiel." A voice distrupts him from his concentration on the screen. He turns to his right and finds Jody in front of him. "I got your assessment report on Meg Masters. I know you're probably feeling a lot of emotion right now but please refrain from using the term 'thundercunt.'"

"Oh, my God." Cas replies as his boss walks away. "I didn't realize I wrote that. I'm sorry."

After that embarrassing moment, Castiel turns back to his screen. While playing the video again, Cas pauses it once he notices something on the counter next to the knife rack. "Charlie, I'm sending you a photo." Cas tells the redhead. " It's in pretty bad shape. Can you enhance it?"

"Sure thing." Charlie opens the picture Cas sends to her. She does some enhancing on the picture and they are able to see a piece of paper clearly. "Paris?"

"How the fuck did this twat find out our fucking names?" Crowley demanded. In the conference room, Jody held a meeting for the top agents and included Castiel in the meeting.

At the table was Crowley MacLeod, Gabriel Arches, and Benny Lafitte. Castiel didn't really communicate with them, especially Crowley. For one thing, Gabriel would often drop by the basement and chat with everybody. He was very outgoing and talkative, though he was somewhat an ass.

Benny was very quiet and somewhat scary towards the other agents. When Dean was still alive, Cas knew that Benny and Dean were good friends. It wasn't that Castiel disliked Benny, but he was afraid of him.

Out of the two men in the agency, Crowley MacLeod was the one everybody hated. He was rude and aggressive, and he wasn't the most positive person in the world. On missions, he would completely ignore other's safety and finishes the mission.

"We don't know." Jody answers him. "And dial it way back with the T word, Crowley. You're not immune from the HR department.

"Grow up." Crowley rolls his eyes. "And twat means something completely different in Scotland."

Gabriel remarks, "Here it means a vagina."

"Anyway, obviously we're talking about a mole." Jody turns back to the subject. "It could be a mole, they could have hacked our system. It's anyone's guess. The bottom line is Meg Masters is about to sell... a small-scale tactical nuclear weapon to a terrorist organization... and we don't know where she or the bomb is. Fortunately, our analyst

Castiel Novak found a lead. Meg had the number

of Dick Roman...and we've long suspected Romam of working as an intermediary with terrorist groups. Meg may be using him to find buyers for the nuke. The number was to an office he keeps in Paris.

"I told you to send me in there instead of Winchester, and you didn't." Crowley hisses at the boss. "And now Dean is dead. I'm going the fuck in."

"You can't." Jody warns him. "We need someone to follow Roman without being detected... and that will hopefully take us to Meg... but it can't be any of you."

Crowley slams his palm on the table and suggests, "Here's what we do... I go into the Face/Off machine, get a whole new face. I turn up, they never know it's me."

Hearing say that made Cas tilt his head in confusion. "Do you have quarters?" Jody sarcastically replies. "Because it costs 50 cents."

"What, I gotta pay?" Crowley asks.

"No, because it doesn't exist." Jody Mills harshly tells him the truth.

"Yes, it does!" The CIA agent argues with her. "I heard these two talking about it in the shitter."

He points to Benny and Gabriel, who were laughing at him. "I'm pretty sure they were pulling your leg." The boss says.

"You pair of fucking vaginas!" Crowley growls at them.

"Seriously, you've got to cut that out." Jody warns him.

After they stopped laughing, Benny maturely states, "Look, one of us has to go in. Doesn't matter if we've been exposed. We've all gone deep before, and we've always gotten our guy.

"Guys, this is more than just a kill mission. We can get Meg, Roman, and some top terrorist leadership... and get the weapon back if we do this right. We just need someone who can shadow them without attracting attention. We need someone invisible."

All of Jody's words ran through Cas's mind faster than he could process. An idea popped into his head. It was a crazy idea, but Castiel was up for the challenge. "I'll do it." He blurts out.

The four turn to him and Crowley remarks, "Okay, thanks, Ducky."

"I'm serious." Cas tells them. "I have never been out in the field."

"Exactly." Crowley continuously mocks him. "Stupid fucking idea."

"My point is that it's highly doubtful that I've ever been exposed." Castiel points out.

"But you worked with Dean." Benny reminds him "They may have a record of you, too."

"Possibly. But the odds of them knowing my face are very low. Jody, I would really like to do this. For Dean." He quickly added.

"What are you gonna do?" Gabe makes a joke out of it. "Bring one of your cats as a sidekick?"

Cas rolls his eyes and says, "I don't have any cats!"

"You're not seriously considering this, are you?" Crowley grew more angry as Jody nods her head. "Not only did I become a citizen and take a vow to protect this country... I also took a vow to avenge my fallen comrades. We all fucking did."

"No, we didn't." Benny says.

"Not me." Gabe disagrees with the Scottish agent.

"I'm pretty sure we all took a fucking vow. I remember it. I remember raising my fucking hand and saying some shit. If you think I'm gonna sit by

and let you send in a fucking secretary... to do my work... you might as well accept my resignation now."

After Crowley stopped his complaining, Cas awkwardly interrupts, "If I can jump in, I am technically, uh, classified as an agent. Full agent. So...I'm an agent."

Crowley turns back to Jody and asks, "Are you considering this? You're letting Mr. Comatose here avenging his fucking boyfriend?"

It took Jody a moment to think all of this through. For some reason, she had complete faith in Castiel Novak. She knew how smart he was, but he had never been on a mission. "For your safety, and the safety of those around this table..." Jody says to Crowley. "I am considering it."

At the moment, Crowley's blood begins to boil. "Then consider this, I quit." He stands up and storms out. Before he leaves, Crowley yells, " And I know there's a fucking Face/Off machine. You're just keeping it secret from me!"

After the confrontation, Cas meets Jody in her office and nervously mumbles, "It is quite a lovely office."

"What's your deal, Novak?" Jody questions him. "You got a fiery side?" Every agent in their department was easily intimidated by Jody Mills, but Castiel was a hard cookie to crack.

"I really did, in that report, mean to write 'cunning.'" Cas tells her, thinking that she was going to mock him for the mistake on his report.

"I've been going over your files." Jody informs the agent. "You were top of your class at the Academy, in all computer and support skills. No surprise there. But you have a certain... tame demeanor around the office, that says you've never even held a gun. So imagine my surprise... when I saw footage from this drill back at The Farm.

Jody switches her computer to show Cas the video. It was an old video of Cas doing a training session and shooting the dummies. After he runs out of bullet, Cas angrily angrily beats up the dummy. Then, the instructor runs in to stop him, but Castiel ends up punching him.

"I must have watched this 15 times now... because what the fuck? I almost put it up on YouTube."

"I was, to say the least, uncomfortable with the event." Castiel tells his boss. "But I would also like to say, it was over 4 years ago. The instructor was not harmed."

One thing about him made Jody ask, "Dean was your mentor, right?" Cas nodded. "Why did you not become a field agent?"

Cas shrugs his shoulders. "Well, we're such a great fit and a great team. Dean made some great points. Maybe I match better with, just staying... In his ear."

"Yeah, he sniped you." Jody straight up told him. "All the top agents used to do that before I got here. You're making me feel bad for you. I get it that you had a big obvious crush on him. I knew about the time when Dean was dating the yoga instructor, Lisa, and you broke the printer with your own bare hands."

The agent bites his lip in embarrassment. "Actually, I was in a very . . . smashing mood that day. Not because of Dean dating that flat-chested athletic whore. I was sad because . . . I watched Old Yeller that day. I thought he had babies. I didn't know that he had rabies."

Jody ignores him and asks, "All right, have you had any field training since then? 4 years is a long time."

"No, ma'am." Cas answers her.

"Normally, I would send you back to the Farm, but there's no time... and I can't take a chance of anyone leaking your name."

The last words she said unleashed a sensation of happiness inside of Castiel. "Am I going?" He asks her.

"You're going." She answered. Cas just wanted to jump out of his seat and dance. "But it's a track and report mission only. We'll be giving you a new identity. You'll no longer be Castiel Novak, even though that is the weirdest name I've ever heard."

Before she could finish, Cas suggests, "I had a few ideas for that. I was just spit balling and I thought... Angelo or Oliver."

"Steve Rostenkowski," Jody says his new name. She hands him a wallet full of his fake identify. "Steve Rostenkowski is a single father of three... temporarily relocated from Delaware to increase sales for a software company . . . "

As Jody goes on, Cas looks at the ID which was a picture of him with a blonde wig and beard. Then, he looks at fake pictures of him and three kids.

"Is there a problem?" Jody asks him.

Cas looks up at his boss and jokes, "No, I was just wondering if this was my family, or if I had taken hostages. I'm just not sure... how Roman is gonna take me seriously if I look like this."

"Roman is not going to take you anything." Jody harshly reminds him. "In case you did not hear me...you are not to make direct contact with any of the targets. Track and report. We're setting you up in a surveillance office across the street from Roman's. You'll be tapped into the same telecom trunk... and have access to voice and data coming into his office... and that is as sexy as it gets. One mistake, and we've got a nuclear bomb in the hands of terrorists. Do you understand?"

This was it. This was the moment Cas has been waiting for for four years. "Yes." He agrees.

"Go see Kevin. He's got special equipment for you."

After walking out of Jody's office, Charlie appears and follows him to the tech room. "So are y-you going?" Charlie asks her best friend.

"Yes, I am." He answers.

"Holly crap on a cracker!" The redhead shrieks. "You're a spy now! This is great! You're going to be bigger than James Bond and Get Smart! I wish I was going with you. We could be like Hawkeye and Black Widow!"

"You couldn't stop drooling over Scarlett Johansson in that black leather suit." He remarks, as they take the elevator.

Charlie gives him a look. "Are you kidding me? You couldn't keep your eyes off of Chris Hemsworth."

"Because I was worthy of his hammer!" Cas mimics Thor's mighty voice.

They started laughing as the elevator opened and walked into the tech room. "Did you come up with your spy name yet?" Charlie asks him. "Mine would be Celeste Middleton."

"That sounds like you're an adult film star." Castiel tells her.

"No, I did the spy name formula. Celeste was the name of my first pet, and I grew up on Middleton Street."

Cas begins laughing at his friend. "That's how you come up with your porn name.

"I thought it was your spy name!" Charlie snorts. "What would yours be?"

"Tico Raudenfeld." Cas answers.

"How about Clarence?" She suggested. Cas doesn't respond to her because they reached Kevin Tran, who was one of the top inventors in the agency.

"Hey, Kevin." Cas says to him

"Castiel, I was given specific instructions by Jody to tailor these gadgets to you." Both Charlie and Cas looked down at the table in between them and Kevin. They gasp in amazement at the high tech weapons. "These are not yours." Kevin put the devices away

The first device he shows them was a small straw. "Is that a rape whistle?" Castiel asks him.

"Jody wanted you to only be carrying items a single homosexual man travelling through Europe would have." Kevin Tran informs him.

"But he could get that at any pharmacy." Charlie tells the inventor.

"Not this whistle." Kevin begins to explain to the agents. "When you blow through this whistle, a small, poisonous dart flies out... neutralizing your target. Also, it needs your fingerprints on it to work."

"That is really neat!" Cas smiles in amazement. "That's amazing."

"That is really super cool!" Charlie's agrees with him.

Kevin puts the whistle down and pulls out a bottle of anti-fungal spray. "This anti-fungal spray can freeze and disable... any security system."

Seeing the picture of a big toe on the label made Cas comments, "That is quite an image to be carrying all over Europe."

"It's also a pepper spray." Kevin added.

Charlie raises her eyebrow. "Why not just make it look like pepper spray?" She asks.

"That's a pretty good idea." He says. "Well, next time."

"I can wait, if you want to print up a new label." Cas tells him, hoping that he doesn't have to take that.

"No, I'd have to turn the printer on again. I don't really want to." Kevin Tran mumbles as he pulls out a package of wipes. "Each of these are filled with chloroform."

Cas's eyes grew wide once he saw the wipes disguised as hemorrhoid wipes. "Wow, that is an unsettling amount of hemorrhoid wipes. Makes me kind of wonder...what, exactly, is going on back there."

"I wouldn't know." Kevin shrugs his shoulders. "I don't have that problem."

"I don't have that problem." Cas quickly says.

"If you ever feel like you have been poisoned... chew one of these." The inventor shows him a bottle disguised as stool softener.

The CIA agent tilts his head in confusion. 'Have I done something to you to upset you? Because this is a peculiar theme."

Kevin ignores him and gives him a watch. "Finally, every agent gets a night vision scope... hidden in their watch."

"I have heard about this." Castiel gazes at the watch that had the face of the movie Beaches. "I've been looking... Oh! That is Bette Midler and Barbara Hershey. From Beaches. How much am I supposed to like Beaches?"

"I would imagine a lot, if you have the watch." Then, Kevin gives him two packed suitcases. "I've already packed your bags. Hurry up and get dressed. Steve Rostenkowski has to get to the airport immediately. And may I say...I think it's very brave of you to sacrifice your life for your country.

Cas shakes his head. "I'm not sacrifi...I'm coming back."

Soon Cas gets dressed in the disguise he was given. He walks out of a room where Charlie was waiting for him. Castiel had on a pair of blue jeans, flannel plaid shirt, and boots. To make him unrecognizable, he had on a blonde wig and beard.

"You look amazing." Charlie Bradbury compliments him.

"I look like someone's redneck homophobic uncle." He mutters in frustration.


	5. The Incredible Crowley MacLeod

The man from the fire is Adam

* * *

On the plane to Paris, Cas felt his heart accelerating every single moment on the flight. Nothing made him feel any better especially the food the flight attendant served him.

Right now he was alone with no one to help him out here. Castiel wondered if Dean had ever felt this anxious before any missions. It was a matter of life and death, and everything was different from the screen he was on nine hours a day.

Finally, the plane landed in Paris, France at night time. Cas gets off and calls for a taxi. "Hotel Modiere, please." He tells the driver.

"This is so exciting." Castiel looks out the window of the cab and gazes happily at the tourist attractions. "Ooh. The Louvre. Wow."

He spots a fancy hotel and tells the cab driver, "That's a beautiful hotel. Not that one? I hope it's that. Is it that one? Nope. Oh...Maybe next time."

Suddenly, Cas realizes that they were heading to the bad side of Paris. He notices a couple of gangs running across the street and a man in the corner getting a blow job from a woman. "I think we're getting into a little dicier of an area. Ooh. That's a little unsavory. I think we can probably go back towards... my hotel. No, no, no. No, this... I don't believe this could be the Hotel Modiere. This is. Yes, it is."

The sign on the hotel clearly said Hotel Modiere. Castiel shamefully gets out and pays the cab driver. He gets his bags and quickly walks into the hotel.

As Cas walks through the hall where his room was at the end, he heard a few frightening noises. Glass breaking, a woman screaming, and sirens wailing. In the few rooms he passed by, he heard a dog barking, a woman sobbing, and a man laughing manically.

Once he got to his hotel room, the first thing he did was go to the bathroom and wash his face. "Oh, man. Keep it together, Castiel, okay?" He whispers to himself. His stomach twists in a knot as he walks to the flower pot on the window seal.

Inside of the pot was a bag with a loaded handgun, an earpiece, and contact lens that was a camera for Charlie to see. "Charlie?" Cas calls out her name. "Please tell me you can hear me."

Back at the agency, Charlie was assigned to guide Castiel on his mission. "I'm here." She replies to him. "I've got you."

"Okay." Cas breathes for the first time since he has arrived in Paris. Hearing Charlie's voice made him feel better.

"You'll be pleased to hear the bats have officially gone." She happily informs him. "We are now vermin free. Did you get your gun, Steve?"

"Yes, and don't call me that. Oh, my God. Cripes." Cas felt like his whole body was going to explode. "I think I'm having a heart attack. I can't do this, Charlie. Dean was the real spy, not me!"

"Don't worry. I'm here for you, okay?" Charlie calms him down. "Everything is gonna be fine. I'm gonna talk you through this, all right? Put your camera in. I want to see your room."

The agent opens the box and places the contact into his eye. "No, you don't. It's that bad. Martha Stewart had a breakdown, kind of feel."

"Oh, wow. Looks like they put you up in The Shitz-Carlton." The redhead comments. "Try and get some sleep... and we'll get started first thing in the morning."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do when I see that Meg woman. I want her dead for what she did to Dean."

"Okay. Deep breaths. Listen to me. You're not gonna get anywhere near her...so there's nothing to worry about. All right. Good night."

"Night." Cas sighs as he turns off his earpiece.

Now he was all alone. There was nobody to help him on this. Castiel walked back to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

One thing that crossed his mind was if every agent had ever felt this alone on a mission. This was nothing compared to what he has heard from others or seen on his computer screen.

"You got this, Cas." He whispers to his reflecton. "Okay. You're a warrior. You're a weapon. Okay? This is no sweat." The agent walks back into the room and sits on his bed.

"Looks like you're sweating to me." A male voice startles him

In an instant, Cas quickly grabs his gun and aims it at the dark figure sitting on the couch in the dark. Then, the figure turns on the lamp and it was Crowley. "Jesus!" Castiel hisses as he lowers his gun. "What are you doing in my room?"

"What, how did I get into this shit-box hotel room? Because I'm a real spy." Crowley continues to intimidate him.

"I thought you quit." Cas mentions to him.

"We have to stop the sale of a nuclear bomb... and they send in someone who looks like fuckin Billy Ray Cyrus!"

Cas rolls his eyes in frustration. Sometimes he just wanted to throw Crowley out a window from a 27-story building. "Did you forget? I am undercover, because you're not supposed to be here."

"I make a habit of doing things that people say I can't do." Crowley says as he takes a sip of a small drink. "Walk through fire... water-ski blindfolded... take up piano at a late age... and I'm gonna take down Roman and Meg and Zachariah... and I'm gonna get that bomb back."

"Why do you even care what I do?" Castiel demanded from the Scotsman.

"You really think you're ready for the field? I once used defibrillators on myself. I've pulled shards of glass out of my fucking eye. I've jumped from a high-rise building... using only a raincoat as a parachute... and broke both legs upon landing. And I still had to pretend I was in a fucking Cirque du Soleil show! I've swallowed enough microchips and shit them back out again... to make a computer. This arm has been ripped off completely... and reattached with this fucking arm."

Cas stares at him with wide eyes and awkwardly says, "I don't know that that's possible. I mean, medically."

"During the threat of an assassination attempt..." He continues babbling. " . . . I appeared, convincingly, in front of Congress... as Barack Obama."

"In blackface?" Cas gasped. "That's not appropriate."

"I watched the couple that raised me explode in a van. I watched the woman I love get tossed from a plane... and hit by another plane, midair. I drove a car off a freeway... on top of a train... while I was on fire. Not the car. I was on fire."

"Jesus, you're intense." He comments. Even though Cas didn't really believe him, everything that came out of Crowley sounded like a movie with Jason Stratham.

Crowley swallows one last sip and leaves the bottle on the table. The CIA agent stands up and murmurs, "I took this from your mini bar."

"Well, that's not right." Cas follows him as he walks out of the room.

Agent MacLeod looks back at him and tells him, "You're gonna ruin this mission."

"No, you're gonna ruin this mission!" Cas whispers loudly.

"No, you are." Crowley replies as he keeps walking.

Cas hisses, "No, you're going to!"

"You, times infinity." The Scotsman says his final word.

"Could this hotel be more murder-y?" Cas says to himself. Suddenly, he heard objects breaking from another room. He gets back to his room and sleeps it off.

The next day, Cas walks down the street disguised as his alter-ego. He had Charlie in his ear and talks to her as she guides him to his location. "Okay, so my office is in here... which means that Roman is right across the street at 39..." Instead of a big, fancy building, Castiel finds a building burnt to the ground. "Oh, God. Tell me that's not Dick Roman's building?"

"Roman must have known we were coming." Charlie says.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Cas asks his best friend, as he looks around for any clues.

"Okay, don't panic." Charlie calms him down. "Lemonade out of lemons. Stay focused. We can do this."

It may have been possibly that there have been witnesses. Cas turns back to a flower shop where a man was sweeping the front with a broom. "Hey, excuse me?" Cas says to him. "Do you speak English?"

"Yes, sir." The man responds in a french accent.

"Was there a fire there?" He points to the building. "What happened?"

The man stares ahead and answers, "Oh, yeah, it was a real big one. I took some pictures last night." He pulls out his phone and shows him.

Cas gazes at the photo of the building on fire at night. Next to the fire was a young man walking away from the fire. He had light brown and green eyes. "Do you know this man?" He ask him.

"Oh, no, I've never seen that man." He answer him.

As the camera contact stays on the picture, Charlie manages to upload the picture to her computer. "Okay, I've got it. I'll run it through the system. It will take a few minutes."

"Thanks." Cas hands him back his phone And starts walking towards a cafe.

"Nothing's coming up." Charlie tells him as she searches for the guy's identity. "Might just be a looky-loo."

"Keep looking." Cas whispers as he sits down at the restaurant. "I've got a feeling about this guy."

"I've got a feeling you're about to fuck things up." A voice came from the cafe.

In front of Cas, from another booth, a man turns around to him. It was none other than Crowley, dressed in a trenchcoat, grey suit, and had on a grey newsboy cap.

"Oh, bugger me with a fish pole." Charlie groans. "It's Crowley."

As the man sits with him, Cas argues, "You go make some friends, and stop stalking me!"

"Was it your mission to tip off the target so he burns everything in advance?" Crowley sarcastically asks. "If so, well done. Phenomenal job."

"I'm sure they got suspicious because they've been seeing you all over the place!" Castiel points out to him. "You're gonna get yourself killed."

"Nothing kills me. I'm immune to 179 different types of poison. I know, because I ingested them all at once... when I was deep undercover... in an underground, poison-ingesting crime ring."

The rookie gasped, "Wow."

"It was like dog fighting." Crowley describes. "But instead of dogs fighting, it was humans ingesting poison... and rich people would bet...whether we would live or die."

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time with this one." Cas frowns.

Crowley quickly adds, "I died for five minutes, and then I came back to life."

"What's he wearing?" Charlie slowly begins to chuckle. "He looks like he's in the cast of Newsies."

Besides the funny outfit Crowley had on, Cas demands, "Does Jody even know you're here?"

"I don't need anyone's permission to save the country... and avenge my dear friend Dean Winchester's death." Crowley tries to sound like a hero.

Throughout their entire history together, Cas remembered how much Dean and Crowley hated each other. For all long Cas had known both of them, there was nothing but bickering, arguing, and fighting between the two men. "You didn't even like him. You used to call him Squirrel! You had him as Secret Santa and you gave him tampons!"

"It's called the rivalry of heterosexual men. You wouldn't understand. Unless your dong has been in contact with the body of a female."

"That is super rude, and don't say dong!" Cas quietly hisses.

"Nobody sees me when I don't want them to. I move like a fucking shadow." Crowley stands up and storms out of the restaurant.

During the silence, Charlie tells Cas, "He's gone all sorts of rogue. Garth says he really did quit. Jody couldn't stop him. He's out for blood."

"Yeah, real tough guy in his Louis Vuitton backpack." Cas comments. Suddenly, the guy from the fire appears at the door. He begins to follow Crowley. "Charlie, do you see that? It's the man from the fire. I'm following him."

"Oh, exciting!" The redhead shrieks. "And I'm following you, following him, so I'm having quite a day, here. Do you think Crowley's leading him into a trap?"

From afar, Cas watches Crowley sit down at a table at an unknown restaurant. "Idiot doesn't even know he's being followed." A brunette woman comes up to Crowley and talks to him. "He's meeting with some woman. I don't recognize her. You have any idea who she is?"

Charlie tries to scan her face, but unfortunately too many people were walking and blocking her. "No, it's hard to make out. Can you get any closer?"

Before Cas could get closer, the man from the fire passes by and switches Crowley's backpack with a replica. He walks away from him and Crowley stands up to leave. "Charlie, our guy just switched out Crowley's backpack." Cas informs her. "It's a setup."

"Holy shit!" Charlie gasps in panic. "What are you going to do! Something might be in there!"

Without thinking, Cas starts pushing people out of the way. "Uh... I gotta go warn him! Crowley! Crowley! Look out! I gotta get through! I left my baby in the shop! Get out of the way! Let me through, I'm sick!"

"Cas, tell them you've shat your pants." His best friend commands him. "That would get me out of your way, for sure."

"I've shat my pants!" He regretfully yells. "Excuse me. Crowley!"

For some reason, Cas slows down long enough to get a good look at the woman's face. She looks at him with her phone against her ear and says clearly, "He's got a friend." Cas takes his eyes off and begins running to Crowley's direction.

Cas spots Crowley heading to an outside concert of Verka Serduchka. "Crowley! Hey, Crowley! Crowley MacLeod!" Cas continuously hollers. It was too late. Crowley was already blended into the crowd and the music was too loud. "He can't hear me, Charlie!"

"You need to get his attention and fast." Charlie warns him.

For a moment, Castiel thinks on his feet. He turns to the stage and runs up onto it. "I need the mic! No! I need- No, no, no!" He is then crowded by the dancers. They tried dancing with him, but Cas pushes them away.

"Cas, you're meant to be blending in." The redhead tells him. "What are you doing?"

"God! Move!" Cas spots a backup singer with a microphone and snatches it away. "Crowlayyy!" Instead of a normal voice, the mic was auto-tuned and Crowley's back was still walking away through the crowd.

Cas gives the microphone back and begins chasing Serduchka all over the stage. "Give me the mic!" He shouts. "How are you doing this in heels?"

"Oh, God." Charlie Bradbury gorans as she watches her best friend make a fool of himself.

At last, Cas was able to steal the mic away. "Crowley!" He says his name. Hearing his name, Crowley MacLeod turns back. "They switched the bag!"

Crowley unzips the bag and begins to run through the crowd towards the lake. "Get out of the fucking way! Move!" He screams as he pushes everyone out of his way.

"Get out of his way! Move!" Cas yells into the microphone.

Once he was out of the audience, Crowley throws the backpack into the water. In a matter of seconds, it explodes in the water.

Everybody runs away in fear and the concert stops. Cas turns to his right and caught the guy from the fire with a camera.

Aiming at Castiel.

Then, he makes a mad dash for it. "Oh, no." Cas starts chasing after him. "Charlie, I'm in pursuit of one of the terrorists! He took my picture! He's gonna blow my cover!"


	6. When in Rome

**I'm so sorry that this took so long! I've been busy but I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Cas begins running after the camera man pushing everyone out of his way. During this, Charlie watches from the screen in shock. "You're in pursuit?" She panted. "What in God's name are you gonna do if you catch him?"

"Knock him out with a hemorrhoid wipe. I don't know!" He yells into the earpiece. "I'm just gonna track him and report his location."

Even though the guy was fast, Cas was still able to catch up to him. He should've tried running a mile a day with Dean instead of doing yoga with Charlie. "This all seems very Crowley MacLeod-y to me." Charlie remarks as Cas keeps chasing after the guy. "I do not condone these sexy but reckless actions of yours, Castiel!"

Finally, the guy goes into a building and Cas stops on the sidewalk outside of the building. "Oh, God." He breathes. "He went into a building."

"Okay, well done." Charlie tries to stop him. "That's it. Time to call it a day. Location is officially noted."

The man still had his picture and Cas can't just let this guy loose. "I'm following him in." He tells his best friend.

"What?" Charlie shrieks.

"I'm doing this for Dean." Cas pulls out his gun from his jacket and walks into the building. He looks up and spots the man walking up the top of the stairs. "He's at the top of the stairs." He carefully whispers.

"Oh, gosh, please be careful. You are incredibly

out of your league. This is just like when I watched myself in a sex tape. There was just a lot of floundering and laughable moments."

Since charlie wouldn't stop blabbering, Castiel whispers, "Charlie , I need you to not talk until I ask you to."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really nervous. Be careful, Cas." Charlie worries about what might happen to her friend. Although she knew how smart be was, Charlie didn't exactly have any confidence in Cas out of the field.

Cas held up his gun and goes up the stairs. Every step he takes, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster. Never before has he been in contact with a terrorist or has he ever shot a person. It was so much happening that Cas couldn't breathe right.

Once he was at the top, Castiel finds himself in a wide balcony. He points his gun ahead of him and searches for any signs of life around him.

Out of the blue, a force crashes through a window and tackles Cas to the floor. It happened to fast and Cas felt a body fall on top of him. Then, he looks up to find the camera man staring down at him.

"Oh, hey, imagine running into you up here." Cas convincingly lies. "I was just looking for my bird. Just looking... Hey, Mr. Beanbag! You like birds?" The guy opens his coat and pulls out a dagger. Underneath Cas's thigh was his gun and he places his hand near it as he comes closer. "All right. All right. I'm gonna give you a warning. I don't wanna see any more of that funny bomb stuff, you know? All right." Cas yanks out his gun and aims it at him. "That's enough. Drop the knife, or I'll shoot." He warns him.

The man answers, "I don't think you will. You see, it works better when you have the bullets inside the gun." Cas turns to the side and finds the bullets on the ground. With no bullets, Castiel drops the gun. "Oops. I guess that CIA training isn't what it used to be."

"I guess you're right, asshole." Before he knew it, Cas kicks his hand to the side and uses his other foot to kick the man in the groin. Since the knife didn't fall out of his hand, Cas thrashes his foot at the man's hand causing him to stab himself in the stomach.

As the guy screams in pain, Castiel quickly gets up and yanks the knife out of the camera guy's stomach. Instead of fighting, the man totters back towards the edge of the balcony and falls.

"No, no, no!" Cas yells as he looks down. At the bottom was the guy dead on the ground. "Oh, God!"

"Holy shit!" Charlie gasps for the first time during the fight. "Cas, you just killed a guy! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Cas couldn't believe it. Never before has he killed a person or even seen a dead body. "Charlie, he's dead. Shit, I can't believe that I did that." Instead of hearing a response, Castiel heard Charlie gagging from his earpiece. "Oh, Charlie, that is gross!'

"I'm sorry." She cough. "You know I have a weak stomach."

While the redhead continues to vomit, Cas turns back to the window the guy jumped out of. Inside of the room was a small bag. Cas walks off and opens it to find a camera. "Hey, I found the camera." He tells Charlie as he searches through the album. Most of the images were of Crowley all around Paris. "They're full of pictures of Crowley. I gotta get out of here before someone sees me."

Soon Cas was back at his hotel room. From his camera contact lens, the entire staff was able to see everything he was seeing. Cas viewed the pictures of Crowley to them.

"Well, Meg's people obviously knew Crowley was in Paris." Jody points out. "And getting footage... of a CIA operative setting off a bomb in public... would be a PR coup for any terrorist group. Do we have anything on that woman he met?"

Charlie answers, "Facial recognition isn't showing anything."

"They were all over Crowley." Cas added as he continues to show the album. "Are you able to track him?"

Jody folds her arms and growls, "Goddamn Crowley is still off the grid in Paris. I know because he keeps trying to hack into our system for intel. He's like a dog that gets loose from his yard... and keeps humping and shitting his way through the neighborhood."

Finally, Cas finds a video of the guy checking the video camera. He unknowingly shows Dick Roman and the same woman who was with Crowley. "You get everything on camera." Roman commanded the girl. "Base out of the hotel, and go back there after the attack. I'll take Renaldo to Rome."

"Renaldo?" Jody repeats the name and turns to Charlie. "Do we have a record of anyone with that name?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Charlie shrugs her shoulders.

"Adam?" The camera guy turns back to Roman. "Are you listening to me?"

"I was just testing the camera," said Adam.

"Stop it!" Roman hisses at his employee. "Find Crowley!"

After the video ended, Cas thinks about something for a second. The name Renaldo seems so familiar to him but he needed to find it. "Charlie, can you pull up Dean's POV cam from Azazel's office?" Cas commands his best friend. Look on the desk. There's some photos there. See if you find one of him standing next to a car."

Once he says that, Charlie goes over to her computer with Jody standing behind her. Charlie pulls up the video and pauses it once its shows the desk photos. One of the pictures was Azazel standing next to a car and the license plate read Renaldo. "Renaldo is a Rolls-Royce." Charlie murmurs.

"Hack into the Rolls' tracking system." Cas tells her. "That car is a Wraith, so it has a satellite-aided transmission. Then tap into Masters's feed. His GPS should tell you exactly where Roman in Rome, right now. I'm gonna head to the airport."

Before he could stand up, Jody interrupts, "Forget it, Novak. You're coming back immediately."

"Ma'am, I really think I can do this." Castiel says with a lot of confidence. "And I'm not one to toot my own horn, but you know what? I'm gonna toot... and say that I just saved a lot of people. We are so close to getting Meg and that bomb."

What he said was true, and Jody thinks it over for a moment. Then, she sighs, "Pull back the rug in the corner. You'll be given a new identity."

Cas gets up and pulls back the rug. Underneath it was a secret compartment. Agent Novak opens it and finds a box. "Oh, thank God." He opens the box and the first thing he sees is a shirt with a cat on it. "Oh, no!" He groans.

"Your name is Emmanuel Allen." His boss informs him. "You're a divorced man from Iowa. You've sold more Mary Kay products... than anyone else in your state... and you've traded in the free car you've won... to fund a trip through Europe."

Along with the shirt is a pair of thick framed glasses, another wallet, a black wig, and a piece of paper. Cas quickly reads it and whines, "My hobbies are decoupage and needlepoint. I collect porcelain dolls... and I'm the vice president of the Ames Garden Club. I couldn't even be president? Maybe I should just be married to one of the dolls... just to make it extra sad. Ten cats. Why do I have ten cats?"

"Is that even legal?" Charlie asked.

As he looks through the wallet, Cas mentions, "Dean always got to be a businessman. One time he was a race car driver." Cas finds a fake picture of him and ten cats. "Well, there's the ten cats. Just missing a shirt that says I've never felt the touch of a man."

"Novak, you're right." Jody tells him. "You did good work back there. That would have been a real mess."

Cas smiles for a second. "Thank you, ma'am. You still went with the cat man."

"It was already in the floor." The boss scoffs.

After getting a new identity, Cas heads to the airport to get to Rome. Other than looking like an ugly hipster with a cat T-shirt, Castiel had never like this.

He had just murdered somebody, but he didn't mean to. Cas could just feel his heart beating every second of the flight.

At last, the plane landed in Rome, Italy. Castiel walks out of the airport dressed in skinny jeans, cat T-shirt, a long black wig, glasses, and the same luggage he had as Steve Rostenkowski.

While he waits for something, two women laugh and smile at other men. But when they gaze at Castiel, they frown. "Great, that's a real confidence builder." He comments. "Did you find Dick Roman?" He asks Charlie.

"He's been at the Majestic Hotel, but he's just left, heading... south, okay?" Charlie Bradbury informs him. "I'll guide you to him. I've sent an ally to drive you. Jody said nothing fancy, so I've gone with earthy."

Out of the blue, a red corvette speeds right into the airport. "Ooh, whoa." Cas says under his breath. "You wanna stop the car?"

Once the car parked, a tall blonde man emerges from it. He had on sunglasses and shouts at a car in Italian. Then, he turns to Cas and walks over to him. "Hello, handsome." The man had a British accent. "Welcome to Rome!"

"Thank you." Cas kindly smiles at him.

"I'm Balthazar." He introduces himself.

"I'm Emmanuel. It's nice to meet you."

Balthazar pushes his sunshades over his head and compliments, "Pardon me, but are all the agents as good looking as you."

For a moment, they begin laughing together until Blathzar smacks Cas's butt. "Did you just grab my butt?" Cas asks him.

"Yes." He answers with no shame at all. "We need to get you to Roman"

Without asking Charlie about Balthazar, Cas puts his luggage in the car and gets in the passenger seat. Balthazar starts the engine and speeds off. "Jiminy Christmas!" Cas yelps in fear. "Oh, my God!"

On the road, Balthazar went way past the speed limit and Cas sits there praying to God that he lives. "Don't worry, I have you!" Balthazar pushes his arm around him, but Cas pushes away.

"Balthazar, slow down!" The agent yells. Instead of doing that, the English man continues speeding. He nearly ran over people and wrecked into other cars. "Charlie, are you sure this guy is even an agent?" He demanded from his best friend.

"Absolutely. He's the best!" Charlie quickly looks at his file and notices something. "Oh, there have been some complaints filed against him. Also, there's some restraining orders."

During the drive, Balthazar takes his eyes to scream at another driver. "Watch the road, watch the road!" Cas yells at him. "Watch the road!"

"Oh, my God!" Charlie shrieks as she closes her eyes.

Finally, the car stops near the Majestic Hotel. "Intriguing man, we are here." Balthazar informs him. "Now, you must go...because I fear if I stare into your beautiful blue eyes a moment longer... I will fall in love. Oh! Too late."

Cas stares at him for a moment and sighs, "My God, does that ever work?"

"I will take that as..."

"That's a no." He answers.

As Castiel gets out of the car, Balthazar stares at a blonde woman on the sidewalk and whistles at her. He says something in Italian and smiles.

"You were just hitting on me." Cas reminds him.

Balthazar turns to him and tells him, "I swing both ways."

"Well, good luck." Cas comments as he gets all of his things.

The blonde man hands him a small piece of paper. "Here is my phone number. Memorize it, then burn it. These people we are dealing with, they like to... How you say? Murder entire families."

Cas tucks it into his pocket and asks, "Do you have something for me?"

"Do I have something for you?" Balthazar repeats. "Would you like something from me?"

"Not that." Castiel corrects, not wanting to be hit on by Balthazar.

"What do you want from me?" He asks him.

"You're supposed to have an envelope with my gun in it." Cas whispers to him.

The man bites down on his lip. "I don't have a gun. I am just aroused from looking at you." Cas stands there frowning. "It was joke. There is no gun. They said you would no longer be needing one. Good luck! Ciao!"

After that, Balthazar steps on the gas and drives away. Cas breathes, "Good gravy. Was Pepe Le Pew not available?"

"Stop complaining, Cas." Charlie tells her best friend. "You're getting more action than I have had in days. Months. Years. Three years and 40 days."

"Do we have an update on Roman?" Cas asks her.

"Yes, he should be pulling up... right about now." The Rolls-Royce parks in front of the Majestic Hotel and out came Dick Roman in a tuxedo. "Oh, wow. He is hot. I'm not gonna lie to you. I don't think I can be objective anymore. I'm rooting for that guy. I want him to win. I'm joking, Castiel. Don't report me."

Cas watches from afar as Dick Roman greets his friends. He started kissing one of the women while he grabs his ass. "He's handsy." Cas comments.

"Let's set up camp in the pastry shop behind you." Charlie suggested. "According to Balthazar, Roman spends all night in the casino."

"I'm going in, Charlie." He blurts out.

His words nearly made Charlie's head explode. "Cas, you heard Jody." She warns him. "Track and report. No contact!"

He simply nods. "I'll track Roman inside, then I'll report. And if he initiates contact with me... I'll just go with it."

"Cas, your weird cat guy look is not gonna fit in in there." Charlie reminds him.

"That's why Emmanuel Allen is gonna burn his cat

T-shirt... and spend some of that Mary Kay money." Cas grins as he goes to find a new disguise.


	7. Night in the Casino de Rome

After getting rid of his hipster cat guy wardrobe, Cas spent some money at a few stores and bought himself a new outfit to wear to the casino. He chose to wear a simple black tuxedo with a black tie.

Confidently walking out of his hotel, Castiel notices a few girls walking by him and smiling. Some of them giggled as he smiles back at them. "I'm beginning to like this look," he says to Charlie.

"I really hope Roman is still in there, for your sake." Charlie tells her best friend, having no faith in him whatsoever. "And they're not gonna reimburse you for all that. You should have gone to cheaper stores, Cas."

Since Cas was happy that he officially looks like a spy, he felt brave enough to handle this mission on his own. "Okay, I'm going offline, Charlie." He happily informs her, not caring what she has to say.

"No, wait! Cas!" Charlie tries to stop him, but Cas has already turned off his earpiece.

Outside of the doors of the casino, a group of bodyguards stood there. Cas walks up to them and acts like a rich important man. "Well, buongiorno, boys! If I'm not out in 10 minutes, it's because I won the place. Let me just rub that for luck. Oh, that's an oily scalp."

The casino was beautiful on the inside and full of people. Castiel took a moment to gasp in amazement. It was all interrupted once a woman taps him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I have to check you in. Your name, please?"

"Emmanuel Allen." Cas tells her his fake alias.

The woman looks at her book and explains, "I don't see you on the list. I'm so sorry."

"He's with me." A familiar voice interrupts them. Cas turns back to find Crowley, who had on a tuxedo with a white jacket. He walks over to Cas and takes him by the arm. "Darling. You're late. The way you look... I'd say it was more than worth the wait. Come. Let's get a drink."

As they leave the woman, Crowley purposely squeezes Castiel's arm underneath his underarm. "Ow, ow." Cas mumbles under his breath.

"Such a gentleman." The woman comments.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight here, darling." Crowley convincingly lies until they get to a corner and whispers to him, "What the fuck are you doing in here, arsehole?!"

Agent Novak frowns and angrily whispers, "That's quite a tone change, isn't it? What are you doing in here? You are completely compromising me right now."

"I'm compromising you? Fucking hilarious. You were about to cause a scene trying to get into  
this fucking place."

It was true that Crowley did help him, but Cas didn't want to admit it. "Give me a little credit. What do you think I'm gonna do? Run over there and be like, Hey, I'm a crazy guy! Where's the buffet? I'm from the Midwest. Where's Blue Man Group? I am not an idiot, Crowley. You are an idiot. You should not be in this casino... because Roman is here and I need to get close to him."

"How you gonna do that? How you gonna do that, Novak? What, are you gonna seduce him? That your big fucking plan?"

"Yeah, what if it is? Why is that so hard to believe?" I'm about to murder this giant wanker, Castiel thought.

"Because you look like a flute player in a wedding band. That's fucking why!" Crowley insults him. "I'm here to take Roman out."

Cas takes this opportunity to insult the Scotsman as well. "Ooh, it sounds romantic. I hope you get lucky!"

"God damn it, if I was trying to sound romantic... you'd be lying on the floor, soaking wet and breathless... wondering what came over you. But I'm not, so get the fuck out of my way!"

"I need you to rein it in, buddy, okay? If you take out Roman, we don't have a shot at getting Meg. So take it down, like, 5,000 notches!"

"Take it down? That's how you get polonium-210 slipped into your drink... and go 18 months in intensive care for radiation poisoning... and go six months without eyesight... while everybody you've ever loved is gunned down!"

Another tall tale by Crowley MacLeod just made Cas grow angry. Was any of his stories true? Is he really supposed to believe this? Does Crowley want him to feel sorry for him or something? "Really? Everybody that you love has been gunned down, and just you survive? Did you ever think that maybe everybody you love is not being killed... but they're killing themselves because they can't stand to be around you?"

Deep down inside, his words may have hurt Crowley a bit, but he manages to stay strong. "This shit's the real deal, life and death. This, the field... is a hell of a lot different than sitting behind your fucking monitor... googling shit."

"Stay away from me, Crowley." Castiel warns him. "And do not let Roman see you. And by the way, I can see your gun sticking out of your back pocket. Unless you're so extreme that you've got a second dick... coming out of your hip!"

At long last, Cas walks away from Agent MacLeod and heads over to the bar. His eyes search for anybody who looks suspicious and saw her.

Meg Masters.

The woman who had murdered Dean Winchester was sitting there at a table on her phone. She had on an elegant black dress and her hair was pinned up. She looked absolutely gorgeous on the outside, but Cas knew that on the inside she was a dangerous, manipulative killer.

Before doing anything else, Cas turns on his ear piece and quietly says, "Charlie?"

"Castiel." His best friend sighs in relief. "Oh, my God! Hi!"

"I found her." He tells of the heiress's whereabouts. "I found Meg Masters. She's with Roman."

Charlie shrieks, "You did it! Excellent tracking and reporting, Cas."

As his friend squeals in excitement, Cas glances back at the bar and notices a man with purple bowtie pouring something into a drink. Once he leaves, a waiter takes the drink over to Meg Masters. "Oh, my God." Castiel breathes. "Somebody just put something in her drink."

"What is it? Is it poison?"

"I don't think it's a fiber supplement." The agent watches as Meg grabs her drink. She doesn't drink it yet because she's too busy on her phone. "She killed Dean, Charlie. I could really enjoy just watching her die right now. She's the only one who knows where the bomb is... so Zachariah would never get his hands on it."

"Oh, God, Cas." Charlie panted nervously. "What are you gonna do?"

Without thinking, Cas quickly heads to the table and taps Meg Masters on the shoulder. "Excuse me, ma'am. Hi, do you speak English?" He asks her. "Because I think somebody just put a roofie in your cocktail."

The woman stares at him and Cas's accelerated every second. "Are you sure it wasn't you?" She responds.

"What? No! God, I would never!" Castiel shrieks.

"Could you point the man out?" Meg questions him.

Cas tries to think about what the man looked like. "He just kind of zipped out that door. He's wearing a purple bowtie."

Suddenly, a man comes up to Meg and she whispers in his ear. The man leaves them after they were done talking.

"Thank you very much . . . " She waited for him to introduce himself.

"Oh, Emmanuel Allen." He uses his fakes alias. "But it's no trouble, really. I think people have to watch out for each other. This kind of thing happens all the time."

Meg tilts her head in confusion. "People often try to roofie you?" She asked, confused by what he meant.

"Once, I asked someone for a Tylenol, and they gave me a Tylenol PM." Castiel jokes with her. "I'm not sure what their intentions were, but..."

The same man arrives and whispers in Meg's ear. "It seems they may have found him." Meg informs Castiel. "Would you come with me to identify him, Emmanuel?"

"Yes, of course. I'm happy to help." As soon as Meg stands up, a few men from the other tables get up and followed them outside of an alley next to the casino.

In the alley, the man with the purple bowtie was on his knees surrounding by all of Meg's men. "My friend here said he saw you put something in my drink." Meg tells the guy.

"I don't know any of you people." The man innocently cries out to them. "Okay? I'm just in Rome on business. I was about to head back to my hotel and go to sleep."

"Perfect. Just in time for a nightcap." Meg takes the cocktail out of one of his men's hand. "Apparently, there's nothing wrong with it."

"I don't want your drink." Meg Masters leans over and whispers something into the man's ear. Once she pulls back, the man yanks the drink out of her hand. "Fuck you, Meg!"

The man drinks the cocktail and drops the glass on the ground. Moments later, he begins to choke and collapses to the ground shaking. Cas watches as the man's throat begins to burn and he finally stops struggling.

In an instant, Castiel felt his head spinning and he falls to the ground. He was trapped in a vision of darkness struggling to find his way out. What was only a few seconds felt like a thousand years for him.

Finally, Cas wakes up and sits up. "How long was I out?" He panted.

"You fainted just long enough for us to laugh at you." Meg says to the secret agent.

"What happened?" He asks her, hoping that she would lie to him.

The mistress glares at him and replies, "It was all a dream. I'm just kidding. A man's throat dissolved."

"Sorry, I'm not usually, you know..." Castiel mumbles until two of the guards walk over to help him. "Oh, thank you. That's... surprisingly polite. Sorry about that. I've seen a lot of things in my day. I just haven't... I have never seen that, exactly."

"Emmanuel, do you feel the need to tell anybody about what you just saw?" She questions him. For a moment, Cas caught a glimpse of his reflection on Meg's necklace. Behind him was a clear view of the guards aiming their guns at his head.

To avoid any conflict, Cas simply says, "I'm not gonna tell anybody. That asshole got what he deserved. I knew from the second I saw him, I thought... That guy doesn't deserve a throat. So, good on you."

Meg smiles at him. "I would like to take you to dinner to say thank you. And we must discuss this hideous outfit. It's just hysterical."

"Oh, good, that's what I was hoping for." As they both headed towards the door, Meg stops to turn back. "And by the way... Hristo was supposed to be looking after me at the bar... and making sure nobody put anything in my drinks."

Then, they walked inside. "They'll give him a talk. Seems fair. Maybe dock him a day's wage." A gunshot goes off startling Cas. "Or shoot him in the head. That always works."

Inside of the casino was a small restaurant. Cas pulls out the chair for Meg and sits down himself. "Rome is quite amaz—" He was about to compliment the city until Meg cuts him off.

"Rome is the worst." She scoffs.

"Yes." He agrees with her.

Meg Masters rolls her eyes. "So boring and tacky."

"I'm so glad one of us finally said it." Agent Novak awkwardly chuckles.

Soon the waiter arrives with the menus, and Meg complains to him, "These should have been brought out when we first sat down."

Trying to gain her trust, Cas reluctantly agrees, "That's exactly what I was thinking. So far, I'm riddled with disappointment at the service."

"So sorry." The waiter apologizes. "Signora, I apologize. So, do you like to have a look at the wine list?"

"Yes." Meg nodded. "Emmanuel, you can order."

"Okay. Oh! Has some heft." Cas flips through the pages and attempts to sound sophisticated and proper. "Okay. I'm feeling a red. Kind of a red. I like a lot of noise. I like a little bit of... kind of a barky finish. I tend to like a white... with the grit of a hummus... that's, of course, been thinned out. Just kind of jump up in the front of your palate... and then rip back and sizzle. Almost a mineral kind of dirt finish... if we're having meat. Okay, here, this is looking... promising. Something with... This one has nice hints of toast... and dogwood, I assume? Hmm? Uh... I will have the Sapori e Delizie."

The waiter bites his lip and mentions, "Sir, that is the name of this restaurant."

Trapped in humiliation, Cas figures his way out and changes his tone of voice to stern and demanding. "Yes, I'm aware of that. So, why don't you surprise us... with something that we don't know? Like a delicious bottle of wine."

"Right. Sorry, I will be back in five minutes, okay?" The server walks away with the menus.

Castiel shakes his head. "So hard to get good help these days. I really don't know how to order wine. I'm from a small town in Iowa. I saved up my money to come on this Rome trip. I had a little jar on my desk at work... and everybody said, You're never gonna make enough money. But I did, and I'm here. And then I meet you, and I can't afford... to eat at a place like this, and I'm just trying to impress you... and doing a really poor job of it."

For a moment, Meg stares into his blue eyes and responds, "I thought as much. Your cheap prom tuxedo doesn't exactly scream sophistication."

A frown spreads across his face. "Oh, well, I didn't go to prom, so maybe it is—"

"When I was a little girl growing up in Bulgaria... which is the worst, by the way. Poor people everywhere and cabbages constantly cooking. There was this man who was kicked out of his house... and he lost all her money. He couldn't even sell his body. So he became a clown on the streets. He would perform all his tricks standing in mud, and just cry and cry. You remind me of this man." Instead of a sad story, Meg manages to insult Castiel once again.

"Oh, thank you." The agent murmurs.

"I don't know what it is, but there's something about you." Meg mocks him in a calm, lady-like voice. "The fainting, the way you talk... your terrible sense of style. It makes me sad to think of you here spending all your savings on Rome. Come on. We're going to Budapest."

Her sudden change of mind surprised Cas. "Budapest?" He repeated.

"I have some business to finish there... and you can take my private jet when we're done... anywhere you want to get home. My way of repaying you for saving my life."

After saying that, Cas notices Meg looking at something behind him. "Is there a problem?" He asks her. The undercover agent turns around and finds Crowley talking to a woman.

Immediately, Meg quietly sends her men to get him. "No, not at all. Let's go."

Both of them stand up and started walking towards the exit. In front of them were two of Meg's guards began to drag Crowley out of the casino. "Hey!" Crowley growls at them. "Wait, what? I'm just talking to the girl! Okay, okay. Let's not make a scene."

While walking behind Meg, Cas casually takes out his ear piece and holds it in his fingers. Knowing that he was still online, Castiel taps on the piece sending a Morse code message to Charlie. "Let me just get my room key out and I'll grab a bag and pack my things." He says to the woman.

"It's Castiel." Charlie tells Garth and Becky, who walk over to her. "He's sending a code. Shut . . . down . . . the . . . power. Garth!"

"I'm on it." Garth picks up the phone and dials a number

"No, they can fly you back later." Meg tells Castiel. "And if the rest of your clothes look like that tux . . . I can send someone to burn them for you."

Back at the basement, Garth commands, "Shut down the power to the Casino Di Rome. What? Shut the entire grid down, then! Now!" At that moment, the lights of the whole block went out.

During this, Crowley manages to knock out the guards. Cas quickly takes off his night vision watch and looks through it. He notices two more guards running towards them.

Unknown to Meg, Cas kicks his foot at one guard's chest. Once he was down, the other one throws a punch and Cas grabs his fist. He flips him over his shoulder and pins him to the ground.

Seeing Meg still in front of him, Cas takes this opportunity to assault her. "Oh, no, what's happening?" He fakes a screams. Then, he forcefully pushes her to the ground. Meg lets out a yelp as she collapses on top of her guards.

Finally, the lights turn on. Crowley heads to the doors and looks back at Castiel. Then, he leaves him there.

"What the fuck just happened?" Meg groans. "God damn it!"

'Oh, my God!" Cas walks over to help Meg up. "Meg, thank God your hair broke your fall. I don't know what happened. The lights were going out, and I don't know if it's a robbery. Two of your guys slammed into me and took you down. I think one of them touched my bottom. I don't know which one, but I definitely felt a hand. Are they gonna be okay?"

The woman looks down I wouldn't worry about them. "Their fate has just been sealed." She tells him.

After getting a ride in a limousine, Cas had no choice but to turn off his earpiece. He couldn't risk Meg spotting any of his equipment.

They arrived at an airport and walked to a fancy jet. "This is a really jazzy plane." He compliments the woman. "Is this yours?"

"It was my father's." Meg answers him. "You've never been on a private jet before?"

"Oh, no. I did get upgraded to premium economy once...which was pretty plush. Premium economy."

Meg nods her head. "Sounds like a pen for dirty animals. Are you flirting with me?"

The secret agent raises his eyebrow. "No, of course not." He assures her.

"It's okay if you are, but just to let you know that I'm in relationship with another guy." She informs him. "It's actual more sexual than it is romantic."

"I'm gay." Castiel blurts out. It may have been something he could've just left out.

Instead of a homophobic comment, Meg sighs, "I should've known. Most of the men with cute butts are either gay or in relationships already. Champagne?" She hands him a wine glass.

"Yeah, sure. Thank you. Why are you being so nice to me? Can't just be because I remind you of some sad Bulgarian clown."

Meg looks into his eyes and admits, "You remind me of my mother."

"Oh." Cas responds. He remembers that even horrible terrorists have loved ones, but he was afraid that this was going to make feel sorry for her. "Really? You know that you and I are pretty close in age."

"You're funny. It's the Bulgarian clown in you. She was marvelous. But she was different. Eccentric, like you are. The moment I saw you standing there in that abortion of a tux . . . it was as if to say... This is what I've got, world. It's hideous, but it's was her." She shows him a picture of her mother on her phone.

The CIA agent takes a glance at the photo and gasps at the hideous woman in the picture. "Oh, wow. Hey, how'd you get that picture of me? I look amazing. Hello, doppelganger."

As Meg puts her phone away, she tells Castiel, "She was the only person I could ever trust."

"Well, here's to your mom." They tap their glasses together.

"To my mother. And to you." Meg Masters quickly added along with a kind smile.

"And here's to you. You may never be as wise as an owl... but you'll always be a hoot to me." Cas jokes with her.

Besides a simple compliment, Meg rudely answers, "What a stupid fucking retarded toast."

Castiel fakes a smile and takes a sip of the wine. Once he places it back on the table, Cas felt something was wrong. He was lightheaded and he could move any of his body parts right.

Suddenly, he remembered the antidote for poison in his jacket. Agent Novak quickly pulls it out of his jacket pocket, but drops it. Cas drops to his knees weakly trying to get the pills as black spots begin to appear in his vision.

Finally, he lost all consciousness and faints.


	8. Will the Real CIA Agent Stand Up?

For Castiel, he felt like he was in an endless vision of darkness. Am I dead, he thought. That was the question that was driving him crazy.

At last, his eyes fluttered as he regained consciousness. Cas slowly lifts himself and turns to his right. In front of him was Meg in different outfit and it was daylight. Her guard was sitting on the other chair reading the newspaper. "What happened?" He groans.

Meg responds with her eyes on her phone. "I've never seen somebody dive for stool softener before. That's one thing that happened."

"What did you do?" He demanded. "Did you drug me?"

"Of course I did." Cas looks down and notices his things on the floor including his phone, watch, rape whistle, stool softener, and hemorrhoids. "I told you, I can't trust anybody. I had to look through your things. Anyway, tell me... are your hemorrhoids particularly large, or just tenacious?"

During the whole conversation, the only thing that annoyed Cas was the typing sounds of Meg's phone. "Stop texting!" He snaps at her.

The sounds stop and Meg looks at him. "I'm not texting, if you must know. I'm playing Candy Crush and I just made level 95." Before anything else, a gun shot went off and Meg's guard falls to the ground with a bullet hole in his head. Both turn around to find Meg's servant aiming a gun at her. "Jesus, Alfie, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Meg, but there's been a change of plans." He tells her as he confidently holds up the gun.

As Meg gets up, Cas stands there in silence. "Who paid you off, Alfie?" The heiress demanded from him.

He rolls his eyes and barks at her, "Alfie hasn't worked here for, like, eight months! I'm Samandriel!"

"Is that why you're doing this?" She smirks. "Because I don't remember your fucking name?

"Let's just say there's some people who really want what you're selling."

Not wanting to get killed, Meg attempts to seduce him with her fortune and riches. "You don't have to do this. I can give you a very comfortable life, Alf... Um..." She couldn't think of his name.

"You forgot my name again, didn't you?" He asks her.

Meg nods her head. "No, I didn't." She lies. "It's . . . "

"Don't say fucking Alfie." He warns her.

"Fuck! I don't give a shit what your name is. You're the fucking help!"

Suddenly, one of the co-pilots stands up with a gun and aims at Alfie. "Nice try, Alfie, but Stan and I already sold it to—"

"It's Samandriel! Samandriel!" He snaps at them and shoots both of them. With the pilots dead, the plane starts falling down. "Sorry, lady, but they only paid me for one—" In a quick flash, Cas snatches the hemorrhoid wipes off the floor and throws it at Samandriel's face.

After the guy gets hit, Castiel tackles him as if he were a football player—which he never was. Once they hit the floor, Samandriel looses his gun and flips Cas over him. When Samandriel finds the gun, Cas quickly gets up and they both fight over it above their heads.

"Meg, go to the cockpit and level us out!" Cas commands her as he tries to take the gun out of Samandriel's hand.

The heiress scoffs, "Like I know how to fly a fucking airplane!"

All of a sudden, Samandriel pulls the trigger and shoots the ceiling. Due to the air, it suck the gun out of their hands and to the hole. "That was weird." Cas comments.

Then, Samandriel punches him and Cas falls to the floor. Next to him was his rape whistle and Agent Novak grabs it.

"Blow that thing all you want, queer." Samandriel tells him.

"Yeah? Why don't you blow me, Alfie." Cas blows the dart at him and it stabs him in the neck.

"Ow! It's Samandriel." He gasped one last time before he drops to the ground dead.

After that, Castiel realizes that the plane was still dropping. The undercover agent heads to the cockpit and gets in the seat. During his training at the Farm, all of the agents were required to learn how to handle any types of transportation: cars, planes, boats, etc.

Behind the cockpit, Meg and the dead men began floating in the air. "Oh, for fuck's sake!" She groans as one of the bodies floats above her.

"I got it. I know what to do." Cas assures her as he levels out the plane. Once the plane was still, Meg falls down on one body with another body on top of her. "Are you okay?" Cas asks her as he looks back.

Meg Masters barks at him, "No! I've got a dead man's head up my ass.

"This one's for you, Dean." Agent Novak says under his breath. In order to get back at her, Cas purposely releases the handle and goes back down. Meg is once again collided with two dead bodies. "The controls are so sensitive." He lies.

"Oh, God." Meg gags in disgust. "One of these dead fuckers just shit his pants!"

Dean, I can already hear you laughing at this right now, Castiel thought. Finally, he got the plane under control. "Okay, good thing I learned to use that flight simulator app, huh?" He says aloud to her.

Out of the blue, Cas looks back to find Meg aiming a gun at him. "Congratulations, Emmanuel Allen." She calmly says to him. "You just blew your cover. Now put the plane on autopilot and get up. Any bullshit, and I'll blow your CIA brainsall over that control panel."

Trying to figure his way out without hesitation, Cas flips the switch to autopilot and stands up with his hands up. "I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. My real name is . . . " Charlie, I hate you so much for this. ". . . Clarence Raudenfeld."

Meg stares at him for moment. "What are you, a porn star?" She asks him in a joking manner.

The CIA agent chuckles, "You're fucking hilarious, huh? I'm a private bodyguard, and your father hired me to protect you." The lie was a bit too much, but Cas couldn't think of anything else.

"Bodyguard? You? Please." Meg Masters rolls her eyes.

Cas takes a step closer and quickly snatches the gun out of her hand. Once he had it, he aims it at her. "That's funny, because the way I see it, without me, you would currently be crashed in the Alps right now. Or you'd be laying in a morgue with a hole burned in your throat. You little spoiled piece of shit, I could shoot right now if I wanted to."

"Why would my father hire somebody like you?" Meg scoffs as she holds her hands up.

Somebody like you, Cas thought. That was the final straw for him. He was tired of this. He was tired of everybody not having faith in him, calling him a loser, and telling him that he's not field agent material. Right now, Castiel was holding the gun to the enemy's face. This was his moment to prove that he has what it takes to be an agent. "Because he trusted me and he knew what I was capable of. And for whatever fucking reason, he loved you. Didn't even want you to know I was watching you. So he was the one that made me come up with this whole loser Emmanuel Allen bullshit. Yeah, 'You look just like my dead mama. Wah.' And fuck you for saying I look anything like that fucking beast. No wonder your father never had the son he wanted. You fuck that monster once, and you just drop the fucking mic and walk out."

The woman purses her lips. "Fuck you. Everything you've said is a lie."

"Oh, what happened? Did I hit a little sore spot? Yeah, he always wanted a son, and you knew it. Look, he wanted you to take over the business. He was just afraid you were gonna get yourself killed. I could tell that you don't have that much experience with fighting or even a gun for that matter. It's amazing how you survived. So if you wanna live, and you wanna unload that bomb, you stick with me. And if you got a problem with that or you just don't trust me . . . you know what you can do, Meg?" Cas decides to give her an ultimatum by turning off the autopilot and hands Meg the gun. "You can just kill me, and you and your bullshit hair can land this fucking plane by yourselves."

As the pilot begins to drop, Meg gazes at the secret agent for a few seconds. At last, she signs, "Okay, bodyguard. But if I find out you're lying to me about any of this... I'll show you ways to die you never even dreamed of. Now, let's go to Budapest. I need a fucking drink." She begins walking to the back of the jet.

"Yeah, I bet you fucking do!" Cas yells at her. Once she was gone, Castiel sits down in the cockpit. "Oh, my God. What the hell did I just do?"

He couldn't believe what he has just done. Not only was he with Meg, but Castiel was also deep undercover. Without his earpiece, which was in his pocket, Cas had no way of communicating with Charlie. Right now his redheaded best friend might be freaking out wondering what happened to him.

Finally, they landed in Budapest. After he lands the plane, Cas quickly goes to the dead corpses on the floor and took their guns from them. There were only two guns and seven bullets.

A limousine arrived for them and they sat in the car quietly. Deep down inside, Meg was slightly afraid of Cas seeing how he can handle himself and easily snatch a gun from her hand. On the other hand, Cas was scared of her too. Right at this moment, he was sitting next to the woman that killed his friend.

Soon they arrived at a gorgeous hotel. A man opens the door of the limousine for them. "Welcome back to the Four Seasons Budapest, Miss Masters." He says kindly to her.

"Don't talk to me." Meg barks at him as she and Cas get out of the car. "You're not my friend. Get away from me."

Cas closes the door behind them and asks Meg, "So, what's the plan? Who are we meeting?"

"You're my bodyguard, not my business partner . . . so just focus on guarding my body."

Seeing this as an insult, Cas uses this opportunity to continue his badass persona. "So not knowing who we're meeting tonight is gonna make me extra effective. That's okay. I get it. I got shit to do. You'll probably be fine. Why don't I go get you a nice dress to be buried in? Dumbass."

The heiress rolls her eyes and explains to the secret agent, "I'm meeting a potential bidder, if you must know. If they don't top the current offer, the sale will happen tomorrow."

"Where?" He continues to question her.

"I don't know yet." Meg looks back at her phone.

During this, Cas notices a man with sunglasses and a trenchcoat walking towards them in a strange manner. Being overprotective, Castiel yanks his phone out of his pocket and throws it at the man's forehead. He drops to the ground in pain.

Meg turns back and exclaims, "Alistair!"

"Ouch!" The man groans as he shakily stands back up.

As Cas picks up his phone, Meg barks at him, "Alistair is part of my security team, psycho!"

"Yeah, well, guess what? I don't like his face." Castile looks at Alistair who removes his glasses and a bruise forms on his forehead. "I don't like the looks of your face!"

"And who the fuck are you?" Alistair demanded.

"I'm the person that's gonna cut your dick off and glue it to your forehead so you look like a limp-dick unicorn. That's who the fuck I am."

Meg's eyes widen and she interrupts, "Enough! I can see why my father liked you now." She turns to her friend. "Clarence is my hired bodyguard. Be more like him."

Then, the trio head inside of the hotel. Castiel warns him, "And your head better not have broken my fucking phone."

Once they had gotten into their floor, Meg hands him a card to his room. "We've got a big night ahead of us. Don't be afraid to clean yourself up, Clarence. Take a shower is what I'm saying."

Insulting him once more, Cas flouts, "Yeah? Don't be afraid to hit water yourself. You smell like a dead hooker that washed up on the beach then roasted in the sun for a week before anybody found her body."

"Okay, you need to take it way down." The heiress tells him.

Soon he realizes that his alter-ego was getting the best of him, Cas quickly apologizes, "I'm sorry, that's too much. Okay, that was too much." Once Meg goes into her room, Alistair stands guard outside staring at Castiel. "What are you staring at? I will destroy you. Give me your coat."

"This is a man's coat. It's not for a tool like you." The guard folds his arms and leans against the door.

"Yeah, but I don't see a man, do I? I see a reject from The Sound of Music." The secret agent sneers. "I've been in this suit for 12 fucking hours. Give me your coat."

"No." Alistair repeats.

Angered by it, Castiel thrashes his fist at the man's face and slams him against the wall. When Alistair falls to his knees, Cas yanks the trench coat off his shoulders and stomps to his room. "I warned you, you Swedish gummy fish motherfucker!"

Alistair groans, "Ouch!"

At last, Agent Novak was in his room by himself. "Oh, my God." He breathes. Then, he realizes that he hasn't contracted anyone from the agency in the past twelve hours. Cas turns on his earpiece and says, "Charlie?"

After a moment of silence, Cas hears his best friend's voice, "Oh, my God, Cas! Hello. Hello?" At that moment, Cas notices a small hole in the top corner of his room. "Just say something to me, please. Cas? Anything. I cannot handle this, Cas!" Charlie continues to ramble on and Cas throws on his coat and leaves the room. "There is nothing in real life that someone could do to a spy... that is filthier or more upsetting than what my brain will cook up right now. So save me from myself, Castiel! Because you know what's going to happen. I'm gonna get chattier, aren't I? Did you know that you can't ever change having big pores?"

By the time he was outside of the hotel, Cas grabs his phone and pretends to talk to her through it. "Oh, my God, Charlie, you are driving me nuts!" He gasps. "I couldn't talk because I was in an elevator filled with people."

"You're all right. Oh, thank God." Charlie sighs in relief. "You disappeared for 12 hours. We didn't know what happened!"

Castiel explains to her, "I had to take out my earpiece and my camera. Meg's on to our agents and she was gonna spot my equipment from a mile away."

At that moment, the redhead shrieks, "You're with Meg? You're not supposed to be within a mile away of her."

"Charlie, I know, but I'm in deep and I'm getting such good intel." He tries to reason with her. "Please, I just need to remain on radio silence just a little bit longer."

"Well, don't worry, because I'll be able to keep a better eye on you now." She assures him.

"What are you talki—" Out of the blue, Cas bumps into someone who turns out to be Charlie. "Charlie? Oh, my god. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He crushes her against his chest and kisses her forehead.

"I never felt this loved." The redhead chuckles as she pulls away.

"How? What are you doing here?" Cas asks her.

"Jody wanted to know exactly what you were up to so I tracked your earpiece." Charlie explains to her friend. They sent me here to find you."

Cas raise his eyebrow. "They sent you?"

Offended by his tone, Charlie mentions, "I'm as unknown as you are, so they thought my cover was safe."

"Did they give you an identity?"

"It's so cool. I said I wanted to be Celeste Middleton and they let me use it."

The man drops his jaw and complains, "I don't know why you got to pick your identity. I had to go as a freaking cat guy!"

"Clarence!" A voice calls out his name. Both of them turn back to find Meg, in a different outfit, and Alistair. "Who is this?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know the police were here." Castiel mocks her as Charlie froze in place. "This is my colleague, detective. The one I fucking told you about."

"No, you didn't." Meg shook her head.

"Yes, I did, Helen Keller!" Cas yells at her.

Alistair smirks, "I sure as hell know that she's not your girlfriend."

"What did I tell you about talking to me?" Agent Novak rudely reminds him.

The color in Alistair's face turns white and he clears his throat. "Nothing. You just said nothing about talking."

"You want me to have Cagney and fucking Lacey explain it to you? Cagney's coming down your fucking throat. Lacey, she's gonna come up your ass. I'm gonna meet them in the fucking middle... and play your heart like a fucking accordion. I'm gonna pump that shit until it pops. You Swedish bitch."

"You wouldn't dare!" Alistair cries out.

"You gonna cry, you little Swiss fucking pussy?" Castiel continuously mocks him.

"I'm not gonna cry!"

"You're crying now!"

"I'm not! It's so fucking hot!"

Tired of their feud, Meg interrupts, "You know, just, let's leave Alistair alone for now. Please." She looks at Charlie. "What's your name?"

Frightened by her, Charlie forgot her alias. She hesitantly blurts out, "Cassie Novak!"

"What?" Cas turns to her.

"Sorry, it came out." She quickly apologizes.

"What did I... She's not supposed to fucking say her real name." Cas manages to come up with a lie. "She's one of my best. She's highly skilled."

"Very skilled." His best friend nervously added.

Meg folds her arms and responds, "At what? Getting things out of a high cupboard?"

Suddenly, Charlie starts laughing. "That's very good! Because I'm tall. Weirdly, I'm not very good at reaching high things. A doctor once said to me I have the muscle capacity of an infant. My arms are like two noodles . . . "

As Charlie continues to ramble on, Castiel notices a black car at the corner slowing down. In an instant, the passenger window opens and the person aims a gun at them.

"Get down!" Cas bawls. He pushes Meg down with one arm and grabs Charlie's arm pulling to the ground with them.

The passenger begins to shoot, killing Alistair and shooting at the windows behind them. Glass falls on top of them and Alistair falls to the ground dead.

After the shooting stops, Cas asks, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Does it looked like—" Meg was about to chew him out.

"Move!" He didn't give a shit about her. Castiel was at Charlie's side as they both get up. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, you?" Charlie repsonds.

"I'm good." Cas needed to know who they were. "Cassie, get Meg to safety, now!" He commanded Charlie.

Charlie stupidly covers Meg's head with her jacket. The redhead shouts, "I've got her. Go!"

In order to follow the car, Cas spots a scooter in front of them and takes it. Unfortunately, Castiel falls dragging the scooter down with him. "Damn it! Who puts a roof on a scooter? What are you, the Pope?"


End file.
